Juste un 'je ne sais quoi'
by Arch-nemesis's
Summary: Complèteuh...Et qui a réussi à faire réagir Harry? Le blond, évidemment...HarryDraco
1. Juste un peu d'aide

**

* * *

**

Juste un je-ne-sais-quoi. 

* * *

.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Draco… ni Potter… ni… Je me rend soudain compte que ma vie est pathétique ! Merci le disclaimer ! Donc, point à moi mais à Déesse Rowling. 

Resum : Draco et Potter, Potter et Draco…

Note de l'auteur : Ma première fic. Soyez nain dulgents par piti :D J'accepte toutes les reviews, je les adore même, et si vous voulez me poser des questions existentielles, je serais également ravie d'y répondre. Moi pour ma part ,je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on a jamais vu Winny l'ourson avec une oursonne. 

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 1_ :_ **Juste un peu d'aide.**

.

.

Etre ou ne pas être…

Là est la question…

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est stupide cette question !

Je pense donc je suis.

J'existe.

Mais je ne suis plus.

Et pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça ?

On a besoin d'être rassur ? Je pense, je suis… j'existe, je fuis… Je suis sans aucun doute… mais qui ?

Le-garçon-qui-a-survecu et qui a un nom à rallonge ? L'orphelin, le pestiféré, l'assassin ?

Est ce que je suis… est ce que j'existe…

Est ce qu'un jour on arrêtera de se poser ce genre de dilemme?

.

.

Un faible rayon de lune éclairait son visage, faisant paraître sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, faisant paraître sa cicatrice plus marquée qu'à l'ordinaire. Sa chevelure noire, disposée en fines mèches qui encadraient son visage, était ballottée au bon grès du vent. Ses pieds pendaient dans le vide, les bras tendus, il admirait le lac, une mare d'encre de chine qui étincelait sous les astres , avec de temps en temps, une tentacule qui remontait à la surface, une tête qui dépassait, et qui disparaissait immédiatement. L'école de magie n'avait jamais été aussi bruyante, des bribes de conversations lui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Pourtant, ils devaient tous être couchés à cette heure ci, la répartition était terminée depuis quelques heures maintenant. Oui, une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard…Un joli discours, Martin Luther King Junior avait parlé. La magie noire, c'est mal, unissons nous. Ne nous égarons pas sur les sentiers de la perditions, restons soudés, blablabla… parler pour ne rien dire, voilà ce qui définissait Dumbledore. Il n'avait évidemment pas participé au repas, il était sortit de la grande salle après cet amas de conneries rabâchées par le directeur, sous les yeux tristes de ses camarades. Ron avait tenté de le rattraper, mais Harry lui avait lancé un regard qui en disait long. Le regard qui tue. Harry connaît aussi, et il sait même s'en servir. Bref, des discussions parvenaient jusque là, résonnant dans tout le château. Le seigneur des ténèbres était de retour, voilà pourquoi l'école était aussi bruyante. Et voilà pourquoi Potter se trouvait là, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'allure avachie, tel un pantin désarticulé. Partout où il allait, il entendait les ragots récoltés pendant les vacances 'Vous-savez-qui a tué trois moldus au début du mois , ils étaient tellement défigurés… Papa m'a dit que c'était horrible'… 'Potter a voulu venger son parrain… il s'est introduit dans le repaire de Voldemort, holalalalala' Evidemment, c'était faux, mais on entendait tout de même des 'hooooo' et des 'haaaaaa' qui ponctuaient ces informations… et dès qu'ils voyaient Harry arriver, ils changeaient subitement de sujet, sous le regard morose du survivant.

Il soupira une fois de plus, une légère brise vint caresser son visage, lui procurant un sentiment de douceur, de volupté. Il ferma les yeux… avec un peu de chance allait-il tomber pendant son sommeil. Juste un peu de chance.

" Si tu t'y jettes… essaye de ne pas te louper. Ce serait dommage."

Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux et inspira longuement. Cette voix… Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se tourner pour constater la présence du blond, il n'y avait qu'un ton aussi impérieux et en même temps si.. sournois, si ironique, et contenant tellement de haine, c'était le sien. Mais cette fois, la haine semblait avoir disparu, laissant place à une immense lassitude. Il se tenait là, devant la porte, derrière le brun, ne pensant même pas à le pousser dans le vide, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Harry savait que Malefoy voulait se venger depuis qu'il avait fait emprisonner son père. Mais il ne daigna pas se tourner , pour tenter une quelconque riposte en cas d'attaque. A sa grande surprise, le blond ne le poussa pas. Il vint s'accouder aux cotés de Harry en dévisageant le brun. Il tourna la tête vers le paysage , son regard d'acier examinant en détail chaque carré d'herbe, chaque arbre de la forêt interdite. Juste pour passer le temps, et ne pas parler.

" Tu paieras. Un jour. Mais pas maintenant. C'est juste une question de temps. " Malefoy avait lâché ces quelques mots sur le ton de la conversation, fixant l'horizon.

Harry retroussa ses lèvres, et soupira doucement. Il aurait dû bondir, répondre à Malefoy. Tenter de le remettre à sa place. Mais il ne sentant pas d'attaque. Il ne sentait d'attaque à rien. Pendant tout l'été, il était resté dans une vieille bâtisse abandonnée, devenant une ombre décharnée, un ange déchu. Il n'était pas retourné chez les Dursleys, n'en avait sincèrement rien à faire de l'avis de Dumbledore, ce vieil hypocrite... Et il était toujours en vie. Ce qu'il avait fait… rester loin du monde magique, loin de sa famille, était abominablement stupide, il aurait pu être attaqué… Mais qui vous dit que ce n'était pas son choix. Et Voldemort n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez , évidemment. Il s'attaquait à des moldus, à des sorciers, mais jamais au survivant… de peur de redevenir l'esprit vagabond qu'il avait été, sans doute.

Puis dans le train ,Hermione et Ron l'avait retrouvé seul dans un compartiment, le regard perdu , fantasmant sur un monde sans magie ou ses parents seraient toujours en vie…. Alarm ,Ron avait tenté de lui parler… mais peine perdue. Potter fixait le vide, ponctuant de temps la conversation de 'uh uh' et de hochements de tête. Hermione lui avait attrapé les mains, l'avait regardé longuement dans les yeux. Ces yeux où brillaient une lueur auparavant… plus rien ne brillait maintenant. Harry avait détourné son regard. 

Et Malefoy restait là, aux cotés d'Harry. Alors que celui ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il n'avait parlé à personne depuis deux longs mois, le silence était si apaisant, si… indispensable ! Le blond se tourna en riant doucement et s'adossa au mur. Il se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux, dont le parfum parvint jusqu'aux narines d' Harry… un parfum de trèfle. Son sourire sournois se fana alors qu'il se laissait glisser le long de la paroi, laissant place à une mine triste. Une mine que personne n'avait jamais vu sur le visage d'un Malefoy. Même Malefoy lui même.

" Mon père est mort."

Oui, Harry savait… et Harry n'en était pas attristé, ni désolé. Voldemort avait assassiné tous les mangemort qui s'étaient fait prendre, les plus lâches, ceux à qui il ne faisait pas confiance… c'est à dire l'ensemble des mangemorts d' Azkaban. Pour qu'ils ne dévoilent pas ses plans, ses caches… Les détraqueurs les avaient tous retrouvés , un beau jour, sans vie dans leur cellule. Le seigneur des ténèbres, et quel seigneur… Quel Maître ! Quel grand homme ! Quel enc… passons. Voldemort, prêt à décimer son armée à la première occasion. Harry ne s'était même pas réjouit de cette nouvelle… après tout, encore des morts de la main de Voldemort. Juste des morts de plus. 

Harry hocha doucement la tête. 

" …et j'ai aucune envie de me venger." 

Harry connaît ça… l'envie de venger son parrain lui était passé. Depuis que Sirius étaient passé à travers ce voile, que le monde avait été privé d'un être extraordinaire, toute envie , d'ailleurs, lui était passée. Il savait que ça n'aurait servi à rien de tuer la responsable… ni de traquer Voldemort… et se venger n'aurait servi à rien, à part attiser la haine entre sorciers. Ils se foutait des nouveaux morts, n'avait pas cherché à retrouver Bellatrix. Juste un mort de plus… 

Il pencha la tête vers l'avant , admirant l'enfer sous ses pieds. 'Avance de quelques mètres, se disait-il. Et tout sera terminé.' Il était dégoûté de tout, de sa vie… il était aspiré par le fond, et personne ne pouvait le rattraper…Juste se laisser couler… 

" Pas la bonne solution. "

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, voilà Malefoy qui le dissuadait de sauter. Et pourquoi ça serait pas la bonne solution ? Finir ses jours en l'ayant décidé, c'est un sorte de pouvoir que les autres n'ont pas, c'est assez jouissif, de savoir qu'il pourrait au moins décider d'une chose dans sa vie, la raccourcir… et tous ces gens qui rêvaient de le tuer. Pourquoi personne n'y était parvenu ? Parce qu'il était le survivant, sans doute… mais le survivant ne pourrait pas survivre s'il s'agissait de son propre choix. 

" Ils croiront tous que je t'ai poussé. Alors autant le faire moi même. Mais pas maintenant. "

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants… une lutte intérieure s'opérait en lui. Sauter ou non ? Se laisser aller ? S'envoler ? Pourquoi pas… Juste un oui ou un non. Pour se laisser couler, il n'avais qu'à sauter. Mais s'il voulait s'envoler… le sexe ? Non trop sexuel. La drogue ? Trop has been… le quidditch ? Pfff… rien à faire, aucune de ces activités ne lui auraient redonné le sourire. C'est con , tout de même. Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. Cette phrase voulait dire quelque chose ,aujourd'hui.

" J'y ai pensé moi aussi. Le suicide… une fin en soi… pour soi … et tellement lâche. Mais tellement attirante. Mais j'ai aussi pensé à ma mère après ça. Je crois qu'elle m'aime… un peu du moins. Et j'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir. "

Voilà, la seule chose qui retenait Harry dans cette immonde pourriture qu'on appelle le monde magique. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley… l'ordre. Ils ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Malefoy remarqua son changement d'attitude et sourit. Les yeux verts ne fixaient plus le vide, ils fixaient les yeux bleus. Un regard qui voulait dire 'Pourquoi tu fais ça ?'. Un simple regard.

Malefoy ricana en voyant son air interrogateur…

" Tu sais l'effet que ça fait de fonder tous ses espoirs en quelqu'un, de croire en quelque chose , y croire vraiment… et se rendre compte à la fin que tout ça , ça n'était que de la connerie ? "

Harry avait cru en Dumbledore. Mais tous ces secrets, des informations cachées sur lui… ces sourires hypocrites.. faire reposer le poids du monde sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon, en espérant qu'il ne devienne pas fou… Potter hocha la tête et replongea son regard dans les mouvements lents du lac, repliant au passage ses jambes tout contre lui. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, bercé par les douces effluves de Bièrraubeurre qui remontaient de l'étage du dessous. 

" Voldemort. Je croyais en lui. " lâcha difficilement le blond. Il se tourna à nouveau et s'accouda sur le rebord de la tour, laissant son regard vagabonder dans la forêt interdite.

Un mot de plus aurait été inutile… Harry comprenait parfaitement. 

" Quel beau salauuuuuud quand même ! " ajouta le blond, ponctuant cette exclamation d'un sifflement admiratif.

Glups… Harry déglutit difficilement, il se retenait de ne pas rire.

" Et l'ironie… j'aurais dû recevoir ma marque cet été. Mais je l'ai envoyé chier. Espérant qu'il me tuerais. Et il ne l'a pas fait, il a juste dit 'réfléchi'. Voilà pourquoi je veux pas que tu sautes. Si tu meurs, il faudra que ce soit de ma main. Si tu te tues, il aura gagné. Donc je suis désolé, mais il faudra que tu patientes…."

Malefoy avait soudain adouci son ton, Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait devant lui le vrai Draco. Ayant des envies meurtrières, certes, mais Harry savait que le Serpentard était sincère. Ils combattraient un jour où l'autre…Cette découverte laissa place à une autre… Draco avait fuit son camps. Il était seul maintenant. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence presque religieux, ils entendaient seulement le son du vent… violent, dans les arbres. Harry fixait toujours le lac, la tête posée sur les genoux, et Malefoy observait le paysage, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil au brun. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de leur 'entrevue' et cela agaçait Draco au plus haut point.

Le silence fut donc de courte durée. Malefoy saisit violemment Harry à la gorge et l'attira en arrière. Potter tentait de se défaire de sa main, mais elle le tenait fermement. Malefoy le jeta violemment à terre , Harry roula sur quelques mètres et se cogna contre un mur. Il resta allongé plusieurs secondes, se demandant pourquoi il n'agissait pas. Pourquoi il voulait tant couler ? Il se redressa, et s'adossa aux pierres, le visage toujours neutre et pâle. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

" Mais réagis, merde ! Insulte moi ! " hurla Draco , debout devant Harry.

Le survivant baissa les yeux , trouvant soudain la pierre qui se trouvait à ses pieds d'un intérêt capital. Juste pour éviter le regard du blond … il n'était plus rien, ne voulait plus se défendre. La seule chose qui le retenait, c'était cette stupide prophétie. Même les Weasley ne lui manqueraient pas. Mais il devait rester dans le monde sorcier, jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. (Note de l'auteur : Un peu d'rime pour la frime) Voilà ce qu'il était devenu : Une arme, un objet. Juste un joujou entre les mains de Dumbledore. Il n'était plus rien. Juste un objet. Juste rien. Malefoy s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Harry. 

" Parles. "

Il enfonça violemment son poing dans la mâchoire d'Harry. La tête du brun vacilla en arrière, et se remit en place, laissant une marque rouge imprimée sur la peau. Mais il ne dit rien. Silence, calme et crise de nerf par une belle nuit étoilée. 

" Regarde ce que t'es devenu Potter, cracha Malefoy. Tu me fais pitié. "

Nan… pensa Malefoy, la pitié était un sentiment humain. Et moi, je le suis plus , enfin plus complètement. On est un peu pareils, lui et moi… brrr… je pensais pas dire ça un jour... Harry se releva en prenant appui sur le mur, une douleur le traversant le corps. Malefoy n'y était pas allé de main morte. Mais il ne fit rien d'autre. 

" Tu paieras, commença Malefoy. Pour l'emprisonnement de mon père. Pour être ce que tu es. Mais pas maintenant. " Il avait laché cette phrase d'un air hautain, une expression glaciale.

Il se retourna et commença à dévaler les escaliers dans un bruissement de tissus. Harry se releva en prenant appui sur le muret, grimaçant de douleur. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et sales, et constata qu'un mince filet de sang rouge vif s'échappait de son crâne. Je saigne, donc je suis, pensa-t-il. Draco avait ralenti son rythme, réfléchissant au moyen de faire parler Potter. La torture n'aurait servi à rien… mais peut-être que…

" Nan… il ne va pas s'en sortir si facilement " murmura-t-il. 

Il remonta et fit face à Harry, qui s'était maintenant relevé. Il était adossé contre le mur de la tour, massant sa mâchoire douloureuse. 

" J'en ai pas finis avec toi, Potter. "

Il s'avança vers Harry et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Il lui jeta un regard carnassier, et posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun. Sans douceur, il força l'entrée de sa bouche et l'embrassa … passionnément, pendant plusieurs secondes. Pour Harry, ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Il tenta de repousser Draco, mais celui ci avait une main fermement agrippée au dos du brun, et l'autre sur sa joue. Une bourrasque le surprit, et il plaqua Harry contre le mur, continuant à l'embrasser, dévorant les lèvres du brun à pleine bouche. Harry agitait les bras, comme pour lancer des signaux de détresses, tentant de se défaire des bras du blond. Enfin, Draco remonta une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Harry en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, et celui ci en profita pour repousser violemment le blond et s'essuyer les lèvres de sa manche, l'air dégoûté.

" Pouahhhh !" 

Il continua à s'essuyer frénétiquement la bouche, et grogna :

" Tu me le paieras, Malefoy. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Draco éclata de rire, exécutant une petite danse du bassin, et alla vers les escaliers à reculons, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

" J'aurais au moins la prétention d'avoir entendu le son de ta voix ce soir ! " conclue-t-il.

Il fit une révérence à Harry dans les règles de l'art, se tourna et dévala rapidement les escaliers. Son rire raisonnait encore dans les couloirs lorsque Harry reprit ses esprits. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il devait réagir ! Réagir… il n'avais pas entendu ce mot depuis longtemps. Et Malefoy allait payer pour cet affront ! Malefoy… brr… abruti…ordure… dégouttant… répugnant ! Il était juste répugnant. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu l ? D'accord.

Le brun retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la tour d'Astronomie. L'esprit libéré. Juste l'envie de ne pas sauter. Il soupira et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres… l'air de dégoût avait disparu de son visage, laissant place à un air perdu. Il frissonna. Il murmura enfin, le regard sombre :

" Je le hais. "

Malefoy traversait les escaliers, heureux, comblé d'avoir fait parler le survivant. Enfin, les joutes verbales allaient recommencer. Il en avait besoin. La mort de son père ne l'avait pas affecté, au contraire… il était simplement son géniteur, pas un père. La différence est énorme. Par contre , Potter mort n'aurait pas fait un excellent adversaire. Une larve aurait eu plus de repartie que Potter dans cet état. Et pourquoi il avait envie de l'aider ? Il ne le se demandait pas, il le savait. C'est le genre de choses qui vous tombe dessus sans qu'on s'y attende, qui vous fait vieillir de 10 ans en une seconde, une seconde de lucidité, et il avait compris pourquoi lui, le grand Draco Malefoy, avait tant envie de sauver Potter. Une seconde de lucidité dans 16 longues années. 

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça… pourquoi j'ai fait ça… et qu'est ce que j'aurais pu répondre à ça selon vous ? je pense que… argh saleté de Potter… je pense que 'Parce que je t'aime , connard', aurait été trop long. 

Harry , assit sur le rebord de la tour d'Astronomie, n'avais pas entendu la petite porte claquer. La porte qui se refermait sur le témoin de leur entrevue. L'homme descendit les marches , grognant. Il remit en place sa capuche, et descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre. Il avait tout vu. Et il bouillonnait intérieurement…

Au petit matin, Potter se décida à redescendre dans sa chambre, il sauta d'un bond en bas de la murette et se baissa pour attraper sa cape d'invisibilité. Il chercha, mais ne trouva que du vide, la cape n'était pas là. Malefoy. Harry grogna, se jurant de trucider le blond. Il dévala enfin les escaliers, ses baskets dans une main, les yeux rouges, d'immenses cernes les ornant. Mais ses activités nocturnes étaient bel et bien… de rester immobile en contemplant le paysage. Il posa ses mains sur la porte de la chambre, et la poussa doucement, grimaçant, de peur de réveiller ses camarades. La porte grinça, il s'immobilisa. S'en suivit un long blanc, puis un énorme ronflement, provenant du lit de Neville. Il attendit quelques secondes, scrutant l'obscurité pour apercevoir un quelconque signe de vie, et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers son lit. Il se jeta sur son matelas, ne prenant pas la peine de se changer, et serra son oreiller tout contre lui. Une douce image vint à ses yeux. Malefoy agonisant. Il tomba dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ron s'approcha du lit du brun, il vit quelque chose d'extraordinaire sur le visage de son ami. Un sourire.

.

.

A suivre.


	2. Juste un peu de responsabilités

**Juste un je-ne-sais-quoi.**

* * *

. 

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Draco… ni Potter… ni… Je me rend soudain compte que ma vie est pathétique ! Merci le disclaimer ! Donc, point à moi mais à Déesse Rowling.

Resum : Draco et Potter, Potter et Draco…

Note de l'auteur : Bien…. Mais le truc c'est que je sais toujours pas pourquoi Donald met une serviette autour de la taille lorsqu'il sort de sa douche, alors que ça le dérange pas de se balader les fesses à l'air toute la journée.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Amano ai : Merci…. Très bien merci… Extrêmement bien merci… La suite est là, comme tu peux le constater car j'ai l'impression que tu as un esprit analyse très développé, vu que t'as vu juste, Winnie et Porcinet… font des choses dans les fougères. J'ai tout vu. Encore merci.

Julie : Merci bien ) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, au pire des cas je t'autorise à me frapper violemment à l'aide d'un cendrier.

Lee-NC-Kass : Marchii ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Hooo … petit Ryry va sûrement aller mieux, le blond est là. Comme Ikéa mais en mieux et en plus sexy. Oui il a envoyé chier Voldy, oui il est parfait, non il ne t'embrassera pas , il est avec Winnie , desolée. Oui, Winnie est gay.

Lani : Merci bien, et j'ai envie de te dire, et je vais te le dire d'ailleurs. Le monsieur qui les a vu , c'est beeeeeeeeeeeeep … Nan pas de beep ! C'est beeeeeeeeep … bon, désolée , on veut me faire taire. Alors comme ça Winnie se goinfre de miel ? Une vraie petite coquine c'ui là… J'espère que la suite te plaira , merci encore !

Onarluca : Merciii ! V'là la suite…

Origine : Pour varier un peu, merci beaucoup ! :)

Zoo : Mais c'est quoi cette manie à vouloir tous embrasser Draco ? Le mieux, c'est Dobby… ses longues oreilles… ses chaussettes… argh, fait chaud tout d'un coup ! En tous cas, merci beaucoup.

Flore : Merci . Hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de cette partie l :)

Tetedenoeud : Merci beaucoup. Enormement. De plus j'adore toutes tes fics, mais évidemment je pense jamais à féliciter les auteurs… mhhh… donc ça me fait bien plaisir !

Feemusty : Merci beaucoup ! Heuuu… pour le parfum de trèfle, en fait je trouvais que ça faisait classe dans la phrase :D J'ai honte… c'est bon la honte . J'aurais pu mettre " un parfum de mauvaise herbe " mais ça le faisait pas. Et le pissenlit, c'est plus à la mode, donc j'ai opté pour le trèfle. Encore merci

* * *

. 

.

Chapitre 2 : **Juste un peu de responsabilités.**

**.**

**.**

****

****

" Harry ! "

Harry volait à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol , fièrement perché sur son balais. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient , l'étendard des Gryffondors rayonnait le match qui les opposaient aux serpentards allait bientôt prendre fin. Harry scrutait les alentours à la recherche du vif d'or, observant chaque mètre carré d'air qui l'entourait. Le temps n'avais plus d'importance, il était seul… les voix raisonnaient dans sa tête, celles de Ron, de Ginny, lui parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles. Un épais manteau de brume blanche l'enveloppait, une brume opaque et onctueuse, il se sentait comme emporté par le vent, flottant sur un nuage blanc. Le vent frais caressait sa nuque, lui procurant une délicate relaxation, il se sentait… bien, il ne voyait rien mais continuait à chercher. Un visage apparut alors.

" Tu pourras pas le sauver Potter. "

Cet idiot osait s'incruster dans l'un de ses rêves.

" Malefoy ? De qui parles-tu ? "

Soudain, la brume s'éclaircit, et se dissipa, comme si l'on avait allumé un ventilateur géant. Il voyait tout, le match, ses amis, les gradins. Et Ron. Ron à terre. Ron mort. Ginny écroulée. Hermione courant sur le terrain. Malefoy. Son cœur se contracta, il étouffait, seul. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, sanglotant, là entre le ciel et l'enfer. La fumée réapparut, une fumée noire de geais, qui lui entrait par tous les ports, il se sentait vide…. Un rire raisonna dans tout le stade, un rire à vous glacer les os , puis les réduisant en mille morceaux.

" HARRY ! "

" RON ! "

Le survivant se releva en sursaut, voulant s'extirper le plus vite possible de ce cauchemar.

" Je suis là, vieux " fit Ron en robe de chambre , qui fixait Harry avec des yeux ronds. Il avait parlé. Harry avait ouvert la bouche.

Le brun regarda autour de lui, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il toucha son visage, brûlant , essuyant au passage les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient le long de son front. Ou seraient ce des larmes ? Peu importe. La chambre était vide, ils étaient déjà tous descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Un mince rayon de soleil s'infiltrait par l'une des fenêtres, éclairant le visage d'Harry.

" Cauchemar ? " fit Ron, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre à ce moment précis.

Harry hocha lentement la tête en signe d'approbation.

" J'ai faim. " 4 mots en tout.

Ron sourit , un de ses fameux sourires si coincé dont lui seul avait le secret. Harry bondit de son lit, et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain . Il avait besoin d'une douche.

Quelque minutes plus tard… une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, en réalité, Harry sortit de la cabine de douche, une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, et la referma aussitôt, observant son reflet en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce geste commençait à devenir un tic nerveux.. peut-être à cause de son père. Peut importe. Il scruta son visage, amaigri et pâle, pensant qu'un détraqueur aurait eu plus d'allure. La douche lui avait fait du bien , c'est un fait. Le contact de l'eau sur sa peau frêle et pâle l'avais comme purifié. Mais il se sentait toujours sale. Comme s'il avait réellement joué ce match, et que son meilleur ami était mort sous ses yeux. Potter se sentit nauséeux. Il s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo et approcha son visage de la glace. Il s'appuya le front contre la glace, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur dans cette atmosphère trop pesante. Une deuxième douche aurait été la bienvenue, mais il réalisa soudain qu'il allait être en retard à un cours, et pas n'importe lequel… Potions. Il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, se rua sur ses affaires, enfilant en quelques secondes un jeans trop large et un pull vert. Il attrapa au passage une poignée de chocogrenouilles, il n'aurait pas le temps de déjeuner ce matin. Il descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer dès le premier jour. Peine perdue…

" Je vois que Monsieur Potter a eu l'amabilité de nous faire partager sa présence ! "

Harry fonça au fond du cachot, serrant tout contre lui sa besace, sans prendre la peine de répondre à Rogues. Bizarrement serein, il passa à coté du groupe des Serpentards, où entendit des commentaires désobligeants dont l'énumération serait inutile, et extrêmement choquante pour des chastes oreilles. Rogues, le nez plus crochu que jamais, la chevelure grasse et luisante, une peau à faire pâlir Voldemort lui même, crachait son venin, tentant tant bien que mal de vexer Harry.

" Et qu'il a eu également la gentillesse de prendre une douche… mh… j'oubliais, c'est la saison des amours chez les Scrouts à pétards. Et vous me ferez l'honneur de rester quelques minutes à la fin de la classe… "

Harry jeta ses affaires sur sa table, aux cotés de Ron et d'Hermione, à qui il fit un énorme sourire, tandis que tous les Serpentards éclataient de rire… sauf Malefoy. Enfin… lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, il rit lui aussi. Pour le principe. Encore une heure de joie intensive, de fête et de gaieté, avec un Rogues plus aigri que jamais.

Et il le retint vraiment à la fin de la classe. Il s'avança vers le professeur de Potions, qui souriait d'avance, préparant déjà ses insultes.

" Monsieur Potter, je… "

blablabla

" Il est inadmissible que… blablabla… vous êtes un … "

blablabla

" … pseudo héro pathétique… "

blablabla

" A votre âge… "

blablablablaaaa

" … votre père… "

blablablaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

" …votre fan-club… "

blablabla

" Je ne saurais tolérer… "

Que de blablablas…

" Vous m'écoutez Monsieur Potter ?

- Qu'est ce que vous apportes de martyriser les élèves ?

- Monsieur Potter.

- On va laisser ça de coté, je suis Harry, vous êtes l'abruti qui me sert de prof. Je repose ma question : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous haïr autant ? Pour un peu de joie dans votre vie si pathétique ? Mais que vous ais-je fait ? C'est à cause de mon père ? Scoop : Il est mort, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre ! Parce que je lui ressemble trop ? Je peux me mutiler, me défigurer, si c'est la seule façon d'avoir la paix. Vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai détruis Voldemort ? Vous pensez que j'en suis fier ? Ho oui, le grand Potter, fier Potter. Je vais vous dire quelque chose, le grand Potter est mort et enterré depuis longtemps. Il ne reste plus que moi, Harry. Harry, qui en a marre de se lever chaque matin en sachant que tout le monde préférerait le voir mort. Harry qui en a plus qu'assez qu'on l'associe à une ombre même pas capable de tuer un mioche. Vous pensez que je suis fier d'avoir survécu ? J'aurais préféré mourir ! Vous pensez que j'aime ma vie ? "

Harry s'avançait progressivement vers Rogues.

" Aidez moi, parce que j'y comprends plus rien. Je sais que vous avez été ridiculisé par les maraudeurs. Et qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? Ces scènes n'existent plus qu'en vous, alors pourquoi mes les faire payer ? Mon parrain est mort… il reste Lupin, le grand méchant Lupin, et le peuple des maraudeurs sera entièrement détruit. On ne compte pas l'autre traître, je le tuerais un jour ou l'autre. Vous voulez que j'extermine Lupin ? Comme ça , on oublie votre enfance malheureuse, on recommence depuis le début ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour avoir la paix ? REPONDEZ ! "

Rogues resta immobile, la bouche béante, plus surpris qu'en colère. Harry lâcha naturellement :

" Je peux aller maintenant ? "

Pendant ce temps là, dans la grande salle.

" Je le hais.

-Rogues ? "

Ron acquiesça lentement, signifiant à Hermione qu'il parlait bel et bien de la mégère de service, le seul , l'unique, Severus. Puis il attrapa une cuisse de poulet qu'il dévora à pleine bouche. Il en prit une deuxième, qu'il engloutit littéralement. Hermione fixait sa bouche, ou se mêlaient poulet et jus de citrouille dans une lutte acharnée, se demandant si une vache n'aurait pas eu plus de tenue à table.

" Et les Shepenaaard che les hais auchi"

Hermione hocha la tête, désespérée. Elle sursauta lorsque une immense ombre prit place à coté d'elle.

" Bonjour Hagrid, firent les deux adolescents simultanément.

- Bonjour les enfants. Vous avez vu Harry ?

- Avec Rogues. Il l'a retenu à la fin de la classe. "

Hagrid fronça légèrement les sourcils et lâcha , d'un ton qui se voulait naturel :

" D'accord, d'accord.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hagrid ? "

Hermione avait remarque l'air absent d' Hagrid. Il plissait nerveusement sa veste , une sorte d'immense bâche en peau de je-ne-sais-quoi. Il s'abaissa vers Ron et Hermione, comme s'il s'apprêtait à leur dire quelque chose d'une extrême importance.

" Si vous le voyez , dites lui que… que… ne lui dites rien. Tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. "

Il traça son chemin, la démarche chaloupée en regardant à droite à gauche à la recherche de Yoda seul sait quoi. Il s'arrêta devant Dumbledore et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, nerveux. Les deux hommes prirent congé et sortirent de la grande salle.

" Il ne m'avait pas l'air bien… je crois qu'ils cachent quelque chose. "

Ron s'arrêta de manger quelques instants, et eut l'air pensif.

" On le découvrira. On peut toujours faire parler Hagrid.

-Mais si quelque chose de grave se prépare… si… "

Hermione se tourna, anxieuse d'être écoutée. Neville s'exerçait à un sort d'agrandissement, mais peine perdue, sa balle de tennis avait la taille d'une noix. Elle regarda autour pour vérifier que personne ne les espionnait.

" Si… c'est quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort. Il faut absolument faire parler Hagrid. Et prévenir Harry.

-Je sais. On le fera. Mais ça ne le concerne peut-être pas , il peut avoir peur de… j'en sais rien, une quelconque créature de la forêt, on na va pas s'inquiéter pour un rien. "

Hermione baissa les yeux et soupira :

" Tout ce que j'éspère, c'est … que Harry ne soit pas impliqué. Je…

-Impliqué dans quoi ? "

Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui venait d'arriver.

" Si je suis impliqué dans quoi ? " redemanda le brun.

Hermione regarda longuement Ron, l'appelant à l'aide par un simple regard. Vite, trouver une excuse…

" C'est… commença la jeune fille.

-La potion ! On se demandait si tu allais t'impliquer dans le devoir de potions qu'on doit rendre pour la semaine prochaine… et… enfin.

-D'accord Ron. "

Bizarrement, il n'avait rien à faire du fait qu'on lui cache -encore- des choses sur sa propre vie. Des gens les connaissaient mieux que lui. Hermione en savait plus, même avant de le connaître. Ca aurait pu gêner quelqu'un, mais pas Harry. Pourquoi se connaître si c'est pour se détester encore plus ?

" Il t'a enfin libér ? C'est pas trop tôt ! grogna le roux peinait à avaler tout ce qui encombrait sa bouche.

-Ouais. Il m'a un peu sermonné. Monsieur Potter ne doit pas se croire tout permis sous prétexte que sa famille toute entière à été assassinée, Monsieur Potter ne devra plus être en retard à l'avenir… des conneries de ce genre. Bref, encore un qui parle pour ne rien dire. Je peux avoir les pommes de terres ?"

Hermione resta scotchée, Harry avait parl ! Une phrase complète ! Il avait retrouvé un sentiment humain, la haine ! En temps normal, un tel sentiment ne doit pas apporter de joie… mais la jeune fille jouissait intérieurement. Ron, quand à lui, hésitait entre une part de tarte aux cerises et un beignet, avant de remplir son assiette de tous les desserts à portée de vue. Hemione passa le plat à Harry, qui vida le plat en quelques instants.

" J'ai un peu faim, fit il , gêné.

-Dites, vous savez ce qu'a Malefoy ? "

Harry failli s'étouffer à l'évocation de ce nom, il avait presque oublié leur petite entrevue de la nuit passée. Il pris une longue rasade de jus de citrouille et s'essuya avec sa manche.

" Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

-Son père est mort, pendant les vacances, répondit Ron en se tournant vers Harry.

-Je sais.

-Et je pensais qu'il en aurait fichtrement rien à faire, tout le monde sait que le grand Lucius n'était pas tendre avec son fils. Mais regardez, Malefoy n'est même pas à table ! Ce matin, en potion, il n'a pas adressé la parole à ses gorilles. Je crois que c'est devenu une sorte de … mal aimé. Plutôt cool. "

Harry parut soudain songeur. Malefoy avait peut-être juste besoin qu'on le fasse… réagir. Il chassa cette idée de la tête, il n'allait faire réagir personne, il allait voir Malefoy pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et il allait oublier cette histoire.

" En parlant du loup… "

Le blond arriva à ce moment dans la salle. L'air fier , orgueilleux qu'il arborait d'habitude était toujours sur son visage, plus marqué que jamais. Un Malefoy.

" Je reviens ! " lança Harry en fixant le bond, qui prenait place entre Pansy et une Serpentarde hideuse. Bref, entre deux Serpentardes hideuses. Le blond avait un sourire scotché aux lèvres, qui le faisait paraître tout sauf naturel. Il avait abandonné la coupe 'Je suis venu à la nage' pour quelque chose de plus décontracté, de moins Malefoyen, des fines mèches dorées tombaient sur son visage. Une véritable allure d'ange. Harry se faufila jusqu'à la table des Serpentards, lançant de temps en temps des discrets sourires à ses condisciples de Poudlard. Arrivé au niveau de Malefoy, il se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le blond ne réagit pas, Harry émit un autre grognement. Pansy se retourna et jaugea Harry du regard.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux , Potter, siffla-t-elle les lèvres pincées de dégout.

- Juste parler quelques instants au peroxydé. "

Draco se retourna lentement, et fixa Harry , un sourcil en hameçon. Il émit un léger rire moqueur. Potter osait s'attaquer à lui en public…Courageux en plus. Ca ne faisait que l'aimer encore plus. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, paraissant un peu moins sûr de lui tout à coup. Il espérait montrer à Harry qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de meilleur… peine perdue.

" De quoi veux-tu me parler ? "

Harry parut réfléchir une fraction de seconde, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Il retrouva soudain l'esprit.

" Ma cape. Rends la moi. Je sais que tu l'as prise hier soir. "

Pansy recracha une pomme de terre et se tourna vivement vers Draco :

" Quoi ? Tu étais avec Potter hier soir ! Mais que croyais que tu devais faire un devoir de potions !

- Pansy, la ferme, fit Malefoy en levant la main pour la faire taire. L'année ne fait que commencer, je n'ai pas de devoirs, ne sois pas stupide, je t'ai menti, alors silence. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en direction de Harry, de quelle cape parles-tu ? "

Pansy abandonna la discussion, visiblement peinée, et pensa à se sauver en courant, agitant les bras et pleurant. Ce qu'elle fit.

" Ma cape. Ma cape… d'invisibilité. "

Harry avait baissé le ton, soucieux de ne pas faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il avait la possibilité de se faufiler dans les couloirs la nuit. Il regarda un instant Pansy sortir de la salle en courant, avec une bonne majorité des Gryffondors qui la fixaient en riant, puis reporta son regard dans celui du blond…

Ginny avait raison, il a vraiment de beaux yeux. Mais tu divagues mon vieux. Quoique… ce bleu métallisé, des teintes grisâtres… Et puis au pire des cas… je peux arracher ses yeux pour les garder en souvenir, s'ils me plaisent tant. Et ses lèvres. Et le reste. Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré moi…

" Ta cape… Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec ta cape ? Et puis… depuis quand fais-tu dans le cynisme ? Ca te va pas, mais alors pas du tout… "

Harry soupira en hochant la tête. Le blond commençait à l'agacer.

" Je te la demande une dernière fois. Ma cape. Rends la moi où tu le regretteras.

-Hooo… des menaces maintenant. Potter, tu me déçois. "

Draco jeta sa serviette sur l' hideuse Serpentarde, et repoussa son assiette violemment . Il se leva, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Harry. Leur visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Toute la salle était silencieuse, observant les deux ennemis en face à face. Plus personne n'osait bouger, où même respirer.

" Ma cape, articula Harry.

-Va chier Potter. "

Harry saisit brusquement Draco à la gorge et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Un cadre tomba sous le choc, sur la tête de Draco, la jeune fille qui s'y trouvait hurla pendant sa chute, avant d'exprimer un grognement d'insatisfaction. Elle se redressa et se réfugia dans un autre cadre, observant la scène aux cotés de deux nobles qui fixaient Harry, la peur les défigurant.

" Harry ! " s'exclama Hermione avant de se lever brusquement.

Mais Malefoy n'allait pas en rester là. Il se releva et s'élança sur Harry la tête la première, faisant basculer le brun en arrière. Il se retrouva à moitié allongé sur la table des Serpentards, avec Draco au dessus de lui. Cette position aurait pu porter à confusion si les autres n'avaient pas su que les deux hommes étaient des ennemis mortels. Le blond commença à se frotter tout contre Harry, sous le regard amusé des Serpentards qui admiraient la scène avec un grand intérêt, sans intervenir. Personne n'osait intervenir, même Hermione qui ordonnait à Harry de se calmer à une distance assez raisonnable. Draco se pencha et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :

" Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe ?Tu te souviens comment ça s'est terminé hier soir ? A moins que ce soit ce que tu veux.. dans ce cas… "

Harry ne laissa pas à Draco le temps de terminer sa phrase, il le repoussa violemment. Draco éclata de rire nerveusement, le Gryffondor en profita pour bondir sur lui, lui enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac, s'écrasant les phalanges sur les abdos du blond… c'est qu'il était bien conservé le petit. Draco vacilla mais ne fit pas paraître sa douleur, il répondit en envoyant une magistrale droite à Harry.

" MESSIEURS ! "

Dumbledore arriva au moment où Harry, penché au dessus de Malefoy, s'apprêtait à abattre son pied dans les côtes du blond. Il arrêta son geste, et réprima un sourire.

" Ho… Papy est de retour, on ne va plus pouvoir se fracasser entre amis " fit Malefoy.

Il se releva , ignorant l'hideuse Serpentarde qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table. Douleur…

Dumbledore soupira faiblement en fixant Harry. Celui ci restait immobile, observant son protecteur, une sorte de lueur de défi dans le regard.

" Veuillez me suivre. "

.

.

Ils parcoururent une distance interminable avant de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Ils étaient tous deux bien amochés, Draco boitait, même s'il ne voulait pas faire paraître sa douleur, un œil sérieusement pourpre, qui jurait terriblement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Harry n'avait pas ce genre de problème , puisque toute la surface de son visage était rouge vive, une couleur due aux coups de poing de Malefoy. Il ne pensait pas à ce qui allait se passer. Allait-il être renvoy ? Nan… Dumbledore l'aimait trop pour ça. Un amour paternel, mais si… superficiel. Si rose bonbon… le brun en avait marre de ce genre d'amour. Le monde n'est pas une énorme barbe à papa ou tout est rose , il le savait. Alors pourquoi Dumby se comportait comme si ? Il était incompréhensible.

" Asseyez-vous. "

Au pire des cas, j'aurais une retenue, pensa le brun. Ca égayera mes longues soirées d'hiver. Draco, quant à lui, paraissait bien loin de tout ça. Il fixait les tableaux, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

" Ce sont vos ancêtres ? Pas que je m'en soucies, au contraire, mais ils sont nombreux. Nan, en fait je m'en contrefiche, c'était seulement pour meubler cet immense blanc.."

Harry tourna les yeux vers Fumseck , il aurait juré que l'oiseau lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise, à l'aise. Dumbledore sourit et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit une assiette de biscuits qu'il posa sur le bureau.

" Prenez un biscuit. Du th ?

-Non… merci, murmura faiblement Harry.

-Avec plaisir ! " s'exclama Malefoy d'un air enjoué.

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillaient derrière ses lunettes, il servit Draco et reposa la théière.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de cette convocation ? fit Draco avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé.

- Que NOUS VAUT l'honneur de cette convocation, rectifia Harry.

- Hé bien en fait…

- Nous allons être renvoyés ? demanda Draco. Pas que… enfin… "

C'était extrêmement dur pour lui d'avouer qu'il aimait Poudlard. Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

" Vous n'allez pas être renvoyés. "

Harry et Draco soupirèrent simultanément.

" Vous allez travailler pour moi.

-Pardon ? " fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Décidément , Dumby avait quelques soucis.

Draco s'approcha du bureau, et fit signe à Dumbledore de s'avancer vers lui. Puis il murmura :

" Rien de sexuel là dedans ?

-Non Monsieur Malefoy, je vous assure.

-Tout va bien alors ! "

Harry reposa se question , un ton plus haut :

" Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par l ?

- Les temps sont durs. La guerre fait rage. Et…

-Allez droit au but " coupa Harry d'un ton sec.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux sur Harry et continua.

" Poudlard n'est plus ce qu'il était, et n'est plus aussi sur qu'avant. J'ai besoin de vous pour veiller sur les élèves. En faisant ensemble quelques rondes par semaine, dans le chat…

- Ensemble, répéta le blond.

- Oui.

- Seuls.

- Exact.

- Dans les couloirs.

- Absolument.

-Vous avez complètement disjoncté. Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans ce bureau. "

Excellent acteur ce Draco . En réalité, il hurlait de joie interieurement.

" Et… et pourquoi nous ?

- Les deux élèves les plus puissants de l'école. Insomniaques qui plus est. "

Mais comment Dumbledore pouvait être au courant de leurs difficultés à dormir ? Harry pensa à un livre moldu qu'il avait lu pendant les vacances. 1984, de George Orwell. Hé bien croyez le où non, Dumbledore savait tout, lisait dans les pensées. Personne n'échappe à Dumbledore. Il était au cœur de tout… plutôt angoissant. Enfin, pas autant que Big Brother, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la comparaison, il redescendit sur terre.

Draco s'était levé, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se rasseoir de la main. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se demandant ce qui était arrivé au vieillard pour avoir eu une idée aussi stupide, continuant à imaginer le vieil homme, voyeur, armé de jumelles. Il commençait à avoir chaud, passant nerveusement sa main dans la nuque, un verre de limonade apparut devant lui.

" M… merci.

-Donc. Vous nous demandez en quelques sortes de nous… unir contre… les… vilains ? " se risqua Draco.

Il n'avait pas envie de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, et encore moins celui de Mangemort. Par respect pour Harry. Il porta donc son dévolu sur 'vilain'.

" C'est à peu près ça, répondit Dumbledore, fixant le blond toujours debout.

- Vous étiez là quand nous nous sommes battus tout à l'heure ? Vous… avez vu le petit spectacle ? Et vous voulez nous donner la possibilité de recommencer ? demanda Draco en désignant le brun du doigt.

- La haine est un sentiment bien éphémère… et il est si proche de… oubliez.

- Si proche de quoi ? " murmura naïvement Harry.

L'amour, pensa Draco. L'amour… Il se rassit.

" Peut importe. Vous acceptez ?

-Non " firent simultanément les deux garçons.

Dumbledore sourit et attrapa une plume. Il commença à écrire un message sur un bout de parchemin. Intrigué, Draco tenta de déchiffrer ce que le vieil homme écrivait.

" Bien… ce sera donc, trois heures de colle avec Mr Rogues, tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année, plus de Quidditch… oh… et oubliez les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. C'est dommage, ils ont une nouvelle boisson aux Trois Balais. Aphrodisiaque, à ce qu'il paraît…Je demanderais à Pompom de vous concocter une potion à base de plantes, pour vos blessures. C'est vraiment dommage. "

Harry croisa les bras, se mordant la lèvre. Le Quidditch… Pré aux Lards…Passer son temps avec Rogues et Malefoy. Deuxième solution, passer une partie de ses nuits avec un Serpentard… mhhh… satané Dumbledore. Il devait être tombé bien bas pour exercer ce genre de chantage. Draco semblait avoir eut la même réflexion :

" Du chantage ? C'est bas, c'est vraiment très bas.

-Non, juste une… une autre possibilité de punition. Proposée par Mr Rogues. Après votre petite rixe… et la discussion que tu as eu avec lui, Harry, il était quelque peu… décontenancé. C'est à vous de choisir. Ma punition où la sienne. "

Harry soupira bruyamment, agacé, et se tourna vers Draco. Il haussa les sourcils et lâcha à contre-cœur :

" Je signes.

- Idem, ajouta Draco.

- Je savais que nous arriverions à nous entendre ! " fit Dumbledore en joignant les mains.

.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco et Harry descendaient difficilement les marches qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Leur rôle était de traîner dans les couloirs, veiller … ensemble. Au grand desespoir d'Harry. Draco , par contre… il était rassuré, de pouvoir le surveiller. Il essayerait de lui redonner le sourire, même si il devait se ridiculiser pour ça. Les couloirs étaient vides, les élèves étaient en cours, Harry , d'ailleurs , devait de rendre dans la tour d'astronomie pour deux heures de calvaire. Ils avaient tout de même aperçu un curé nu , une bouteille à la main, qui tenant de s'infiltrer dans le cadre d'un déjeuner sur l'herbe, mais refoulé, le pauvre. N'entre pas n'importe qui.

" Alors on doit travailler ensemble.

- Exact Potter. Et pour la bonne cause. Le bon Samaritain qui sommeille en toi doit être comblé. "

Harry ricana.

"Le bon Samaritain a disparu, t'as dû t'en rendre compte lorsque je t'ai ridiculisé devant toute l'école.

- Ridiculisé… ma mère aurait fait mieux , Potter. De quoi t'as parlé à Rogues… tu lui a dis quoi exactement pour qu'il soit 'quelque peu décontenenc' ?

- Je te jure que ça t'intéresserait pas.

- Mais tout ce qui touche à toi m'intéresse Potter. "

_Merde… trouve un truc méchant à dire, vite… ou embrasse le… non,surtout pas. Mais merde !_

" Tu sais bien que je suis le premier à vouloir te voir crever, ajouta le blond en souriant.

-Desolé de te decevoir, t'es pas le premier. Ni le dernier. "

Sa voix s'était brisée à la fin de sa phrase, il avait pratiquement murmura ces derniers mots. Il accéléra sa marche, voulant fuir Malefoy au plus vite, voulant refouler les larmes qui se pressaient au bord de ses yeux.

" Jesuisdesolé. "

Harry s'immobilisa et se tourna lentement vers le blond, le regard interrogateur. Draco fixait le sol, gêné, enroulant nerveusement un cordon autour de son doigt.

Le blond avait articulé difficilement ces quelques mots. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il utilisait ce mot : 'desol'. Il remarqua que ça lui apportait une sorte de… paix intérieure. Comme si tout était plus facile maintenant. Il se dit qu'il allait peut être l'utiliser un peu plus souvent, parce que le survivant le fixait en fronçant les sourcils. Il le fixait . Les yeux d'Harry étaient posés sur lui. Il faillit fondre.

" De quoi ? " Le brun s'approcha du blond , qui recula de quelques pas. " Tu passes ton temps à me rappeler que je devrais être mort, et tu t'excuses ? "

Draco soupira et leva les yeux vers Harry, ayant sur le visage un air qui rappelait vaguement celui d'un enfant de 5 ans qui venait de briser une vitre.

" Je … enfin… "

Harry réajusta sa cape. Après avoir murmuré un vague 'c'est bon Malefoy', il fit volte face et s'engouffra dans un couloir peu éclairé.

" Potter ! "

Draco le rattrapa et se remis à marcher près du brun.

" J'ai pas envie de faire le chemin tout seul.

- Tu as peur ?

- Retiens mon nom une bonne fois pour toutes le balafré. Malefoy. Draco. Alors ne pose pas de questions stupides. "

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça… mon blase sert à quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Non, puisque je suis seul. Totalement .Et puis , 'le balafr'… c'est d'un goût…

Harry sourit intérieurement et tourna discrètement les yeux vers Malefoy afin de confirmer ce qu'il pensait déjà. Le blond souffrait.

" Tu boites.

- Tu mens. Tu sais Potter, on sera coéquipiers, tu ferais bien de me montrer un peu plus de respect.

- Tu boiiiiiites ! chantonna Harry. Le grand Malefoy boites…tss tss… "

Malefoy fit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas souvent arrivé. Il sourit. Sincèrement. Harry le fixa, interloqué.

" Tu souris. C'est la première fois.

-Je crois bien que oui.

-T'as changé Malefoy. "

Draco ne savait pas comment prendre cette phrase. Devait-il répondre par une remarque blessante, embrasser Harry à pleine bouche, éclater de rire, dévorer ces lèvres si accueillantes, partir en courant, demander Harry en mariage sur le champs ? Dilemme. Il observait le brun du coin de l'œil.

" Toi aussi. "

Et le silence fut.

Harry laissa Malefoy en plan au milieu d'un couloir, ne daignant pas dire au revoir au blond. Il stoppa sa marche et se tourna une dernière fois vers Draco, puis parut gêné , comme s'il s'apprêtait à demander à Malefoy …

" Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé hier soir ? "

Draco fixa les yeux verts quelques instants, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter plus tard.

" Va dormir Potter.

-Je veux juste une réponse.

-Parce que…. Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions ! "

Draco fit demi tour dans un bruissement de tissus, visiblement vexé par ce qu'avait dit Harry, où par ce qu'il n'avait pas dit.

" Bonne nuit Malefoy ! " s'exclama Harry avant de retourner à sa salle commune.

_Potter… sale petit…. 'bonne nuit Malefoy' . Putain, mais quelle phrase stupide ! Comment passer une 'bonne nuit' si ce putain de Gryffondor est loin ?! Je le hais ! Sale petit… argh… impuissant. Je suis impuissant. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a rendu comme ça ? Va chier Potter… Et pourquoi je l'ai frapp ? Je l'aime, merde ! Et si je veux qu'il… me tolère… c'est pas comme ça que j'y parviendrais. Je l'ai frappé. Potter est pas en sucre… quoique… je l'ai jamais vraiment goûté… en approfondi. Je suis stupide. La perfection des Malefoy… je suis stupide. Abruti !_

Draco s'arrêta près d'une armure, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas vaciller. Il s'empara de l'épée de celle ci et la frappe violemment jusqu'à la réduire en tas de ferraille. Il avait mis toute sa puissance dans ces coups, ne se souciant surtout pas d'être blessé. Il jeta l'épée dans un coin, et renifla bruyamment.

" Je le hais ! "

.

.

A suivre


	3. Juste un peu de reconnaissance

**Juste un je-ne-sais-quoi. **

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Draco… ni Potter… ni… Je me rend soudain compte que ma vie est pathétique ! Merci le disclaimer ! Donc, point à moi mais à Déesse Rowling.

Resum : Draco et Potter, Potter et Draco…

Note de l'auteur : Hahaha… la troisième partie, bande de coquinous. Et n'oubliez jamais cette phrase célèbre, qui vous servira un jour ou l'autre : Surtout si la fille est mignonns, Nicky Larson ne craint personne. A méditer.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Onarluca : Merci :) Et desolée, mais je suis lennnte à l'écriture, et puis j'ai pas vraiment le temps, même si c'est un immennnse plaisir que de vous raconter les aventures de Potty & Draco (VIVE LE BAC ! !)

Lee-NC-Kass : Hoo tu sais, Draco hait Harry… je crois qu'il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère… c'est un colérique le p'tiot. Y aura plus de rondes normalement , plus tard, et il s'en passera…. Des choses :D Pour Draco et Winny… ben en fait… non vraiment, je peux pas le dire… desolée. Merci.

feemusty : Merci ! ! Non, Voldemort est pô mort, mais il a tué quelques mangemorts pendant les vacances, et là il se cache telle une petite fiotte. Uh uh, je vous jure.

Zaz : Merciii ! V'là la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire. Holalaa je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment j'arrête pas de faire des rimes.

Saael' : /me s'incline. Quel honneur ! La revieweuse pro ! Moman va être fière de moi ! ! ! Merci beaucoup ! Comment je l'écris ? En fait, j'écris d'abord le noyau… l'arrête de la fic, tu vois. Et puis dès que j'ai le temps, je rajoute des scènes, des détails. J'écrit des bouts en cours, au lieu d'écouter la madame… d'ailleurs, tous mes cours d'éco sont des fics, je sais point comment ça se fait ! Encore merchiii ! Dis… t'es Saael' , et en même temps Saaeliel ? Vous êtes combien la d'dans ?

blurp3 : Merci ! J'vais rougir…

céline402 : Merci ! Holala moi ça me booste les reviews comme ça ! Je vais croquer le monde, je vais le mannnnger, argh.

lani : Toi aussi tu te poses des questions sur Winnie hein ? Je comprends… Tu les auras, tes réponses, en même temps que ton Ulysse gonflable. Mais la verité est ailleurs. Ho… et Merci beaucoup :)

Zoo : Hooo tu me gates ! ! Merci infiniment !

myncat : Oui, il a des sacrés soucis de conscience ! M'enfin, on lui pardonne… Merci :D

* * *

Chapitre 3 : **Juste un peu de reconnaissance.**

.

" Un être inferieur.

-Une créature, certes, mais qui vaut plus que certains sorciers. "

Discussion au clair de lune, entre un blond et un brun.

" Je dois me sentir visé?

-Ca c'est un problème entre toi et ta conscience.

- Tu es ridicule… un elfe de maison. Il nous est inférieur en tout !

-Peut être en taille, mais je t'assure qu'il vaut plus que… toi par exemple.

-Moi, inférieur à un elfe. Potter, tu as bu ? "

Un pâle rayon de lune éclairait le lac, cette nuit là, les deux jeunes garçons longeaient la rive. Ils avaient fait le tour du château, surveillé de fond en comble les tours… ils avaient croisé Rogues, qui n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry depuis leur discussion. Il avait simplement murmuré un vague 'bonsoir' avant de s'enfuir. Tout était calme, rien à signaler.

" T'en a pas marre de te sentir supérieur à tout le monde… c'est lassant à la fin.

-Potter, je veux bien que ce soit ta mauvaise période, tu délires un peu. Mais , moi, inférieur à un elfe de maison.

-Bon , d'accord. "

Harry accéléra sa marche , un sourire aux lèvres.

" Hey reviens j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! "

Draco rejoint le brun qui s'éloignait à grands pas.

"Dobby est gentil lui… fit remarquer Harry en croquant à pleines dents dans une pomme.

-Dobby ?

-Ton ex elfe de maison, abruti ! s'emporta Harry.

-Ces choses ont des noms ?

-Tu me fatigues… "

Draco sourit à son tour, et lâcha naturellement :

" Tu leur a dit, à tes amis, que t 'étais gay ? "

Harry faillit s'étouffer et recracha un morceau de pomme :

" Qu'est ce que… quoi ?

-Allez, joue pas ta pucelle effarouchée avec moi , Potter.

-Je suis pas gay ! "

Draco sentit un énorme poids tomber d'un coup sur sa poitrine, il inspira longuement et déglutit.

" Ho… T'es quoi alors ? "

_… s'il vous plait…_

" Je suis Harry… J'ai pas besoin d'avoir un qualificatif de ce genre pour aimer quelqu'un… je veux dire… homme ou femme, animal, … mhh… végétal… Y a aucune différence. Tant que tu te sens bien avec quelqu'un, que tu l'aimes vraiment et profondément. Je suis pas gay… je suis pas hétéro. Et je suis pas amoureux non plus. Faut dire que je pense pas terminer l'année, ça joue beaucoup aussi. "

Draco tourna lentement ses yeux vers Harry et sentit ses jambes trembler. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras… juste une fois. Juste sentir ses cheveux, goûter son sourire… Lui dire qu'il allait le protêger, que rien ne lui arriverait. A la place, il murmura :

" Je comprends. "

Un lourd silence s'installa, silence durant lequel Harry observait les douces ondes du lac, bercé par la mélodie que jouait le vent dans les arbres. Draco se racla discrètement la gorge et prit la parole :

" Changeons de sujet. On ne parlera pas non plus de mon corps d'athlète ni de… "

_Ta lèvres inférieure qui est un hymne au baiser forcé. Résiste, Draco, résiste…_

" Ni de ton incommensurable connerie.

- Incommensurable ? Je me trompe où ça fait plus de deux syllabes. "

Harry émit un sifflement admiratif.

" Tu m'impressionnes ! "

Draco stoppa sa marche et croisa les bras, tandis que Harry avançait toujours.

" J'ai un cailloux dans ma chaussure, fit le blond.

-Hé bien… enlève le. "

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dévoilé les détails croustillants sur le cailloux niché au creux de la plante de son pied droit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire, en face de l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors il avait parlé de son pied.

" Attend moi ! "

Harry hocha la tête, soufflant un inaudible 'complètement cinglé ', dépité. Draco alla s'installer sur un banc et commença à se déchausser, suivi de près par le brun qui prit place près de lui.

" J'aimerai savoir pourquoi on doit faire ça. Je veux dire… surveiller... Voldemort a toujours existé, mais ils n'ont jamais fait ça avec des élèves, fit remarquer Harry.

-Des fois je me demande vraiment ce qui a poussé Dumbledore à t'envoyer cette lettre, Potter. "

Harry croisa les bras, un air suffisant sur le visage :

" Allez père Castor, raconte la moi ton histoire.

-Mon dieu… c'est pire que ce que je croyais. Tu sais, Dumbledore est au courant de tout. "

L'image du vieillard voyeur , une paire de jumelles autour du cou, scrutant par toutes les fenêtres de Poudlard vint immédiatement aux yeux d'Harry, qui s'obligea à secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

" Il sait que tu vas mal. Que je vais mal. Il a juste voulu nous réunir… je suis sûr qu'il est au courant de notre spectacle de l'autre soir.

-Tu crois que… ho mon Dieu !

-Tu peux m'appeler Draco aussi. Oui , je suis persuadé que c'est la raison pour laquelle il nous a réuni. A moins qu'il y ait encore un mangemort en liberté…Un camarade de travail de Papa. "

Draco baissa les yeux sur les ondes du lac, ne voulant pas montrer au brun qu'il souffrait … quelque peu… de la mort de son père. Il déglutit difficilement, le regard triste. Harry remarqua sa mine et le força à le regarder dans les yeux en lui soulevant le menton. Les mains d'Harry sur le visage de Draco. Un violent courant le parcourut, il plongea son regard dans celui du brun, tentant vainement de le soutenir.

" T'es pas forcé de faire ça avec moi ! s'exclama Potter.

-Faire quoi ? "

Harry lâcha le visage du blond , arrachant un grognement intérieur de celui ci. Il s'enfonça dans le banc et croisa les bras, l'air résigné.

" Faire comme si… comme si ça ne te touchais pas. T'es humain. T'as des sentiments toi aussi, alors ne les cache pas.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Monsieur-je-me-tape-de-tout-et-je-vais-jusqu'à-insulter-Rogues-d'abruti ?

-QUOI ? "

Harry se leva d'un bond, tandis que le blond s'enfonçait à son tour dans le banc, un sourire aux lèvres et un air suffisant sur le visage.

" Tu nous a écout ? "

_Merde… que répondre à ça… 'Bien sûr Potter, j'espionne tous tes faits et gestes, je ne supporterais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à tes petites fesse de Gryffondor'_

" J'ai surpris une conversation… bien intéressante ma foi !

-Tu es… tu es… "

Harry laissa tomber son air faussement choqué pour arborer un énorme sourire :

" Comment tu m'as trouv ? "

_Magnifique, splendide, fier, tout ce que j'aime…j'ai eu la subite envie de te sauter dessus et de te faire l'amour toute la journée , après avoir fait sortir Rogues de son bureau bien entendu._

" T 'es cinglé.

- Apprends moi quelque chose que je ne sache pas encore. "

_J'aurais bien une idée…. Mais il serait choqué._

" On devrait rentrer maintenant. Il est pratiquement 3 heures… j' pense que ça suffira pour ce soir.

-Ouais, probablement. "

Draco se leva et ils se mirent en march, sans prononcer un mot, jusqu'à la séparation de leurs chemins respectifs, devant le tableau d'un elfe aux dents acérées… plutôt effrayant.

" Bien… bonne nuit Malefoy.

-Ouais… "

Harry commença à d'éloigner, puis regarda une dernière fois Malefoy qui s'enfuyait à grands pas. Il sourit. Il a changé, Malefoy avait changé. Il était même devenu… agréable serait un mot trop fort. Supportable ! Il avait toujours les véritables caractéristiques d'un Malefoy, et heureusement, car Harry n'aurait pas pu se passer de son air superieur qu'il haissait tant. Paradoxal, certes, mais quand on y pense… c'est la seule chose qui le faisait encore réagir. Oui, sa pseudo haine pour Malefoy lui permettait de survivre. Il ne savait pas comment , ni pourquoi, mais sans le blond, il serait resté une larve. Finalement, il n'était pas si inutile que ça. Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit.

_Est ce que je le hais encore ?_

Et il ne parvint pas à y répondre. Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, dans une lutte acharnée. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris le bon couloir… mais peu importe. Une ombre furtive passa à quelques mètres de lui, il ne lla remarqua pas. Trop plongé dans ses pensés, ayant encore dans la tête la vision des yeux du blond.

Et pour une fois depuis longtemps, il cessa de se triturer les méninges avec ces choses futiles, et décida de retourner à son dortoir. Et une fois de plus , sa nuit de résuma entre 3 quarts d'insomnie, et le reste d'une suite de cauchemars plus sordides les uns que les autres.

Au début de l'année scolaire, Dumbledore dût choisir un nouveau professeur de force contre les forces du mal, et n'avait sincèrement aucune envie de rappeler la mégère de l'année passée. Il devait choisir quelqu'un de courageux, de puissant… les temps étaient durs, les élèves devaient être prépares à ce qu'ils allaient bientôt endurer. Son choix se porta directement sur un membre de l'Ordre, il trouva le parfaite enseignante en Tonks. Et après deux heures éprouvantes de combat face a des Scoubouilles, de vilaines créatures semblant fraîchement sorties des enfers, après deux capes de Neville aspergées par un liquide poisseux issu de leurs ventricules, après une bonne dizaine de 'Excellent, Hermione' , et enfin quelques sourires furtifs lancés à Harry, qui avait mal à la mâchoire à force de se forcer à répondre à ces sourires, hé bien après tout ça, ils eurent enfin l'immense plaisir de partager une heure de Potions avec les Serpentards.

Comme d'habitude, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir directement au fond du cachot, et comme d'habitude, Rogues leur fit remarquer que ce n'était pas la meilleure place pour des élèves studieux comme eux.

" Hum… nous allons exceptionnellement procéder à quelques petits changements. Aujourd'hui, vous travaillerez en binômes… Un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. "

Des murmures d'indignations s'élevèrent de toutes parts de la classe. Il haussa un sourcil et fixa Ron.

" Un problème ? On ose contester mes ordres ?

-Non Monsieur.

-Bien. Potter , avec Mr Goyle. Londubat, avec Malefoy. Weasley et Granger… avec Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Crabbe. Les autres… peu importe. "

Il se tourna vers Harry, qui croisait les bras, et n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, non… parce qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Il fixait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il réfléchissait… Potter réfléchit, c'est le monde à l'envers. Potter n'écoute pas le cour, Potter m'insulte... Potter deviendrait-il un Serpentard ? Il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer…Rogues suivit le regard du brun et s'aperçut qu'il s'attardait depuis le début de l'heure sur…

" Monsieurrrrrr je suis forcée de me mettre avec ça… enfin… avec Granger ? "

Rogues sursauta, et siffla :

" Oui Miss Parkinson. Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez travailler seule… en retenue. "

Il détestait être dérangé pendant ses longues réflexions. Harry avait maintenant changé de place, s'étant installé aux cotés de la montagne de muscles , de graisse, pur bœuf qu'est Goyle.

" Ne m'approche…… pas …Ou ………….je te tues " grogna le Serpentard, ponctuant sa phrase de longs blancs pendant lesquels il réfléchissait au mot suivant.

Harry soupira et posa doucement ses affaires sur la table. Draco se tourna vers lui, et lui sourit discrètement. Cette fois ci, Harry ne dut pas se forcer pour sourire à son tour. Et Draco, lui, ne put se retenir de penser qu'un sourire de son Gryffondor réussirait à guérir tous les maux de la planète.

" Bien. La liste des ingrédients est au tableau. Vous avez 45 minutes. " Rogues sortit de son bureau, ayant selon ses dires, quelques affaires urgentes à régler.

Evidemment, Goyle ne bougea pas, et Harry du aller chercher tous les ingrédients –yeux de Scrout et larves de Transilvanie compris- dans l'armoire. Lorsqu'il revint, il jeta tout sur la table, et commença à éplucher une racine de Mandragore. Goyle, assit en attendant que l'heure soit terminé, fixait le brun d'un air dégouté.

" Les… les gens… comme toi…… on devrait les euthan… les enthan… les euthaaaa… les tuer à la naissance………. Je……... "

_Du calme, Harry… tu vas pas écouter ce gros lourdeau hein ? Tu sais que tu peux le tuer quand tu veux… mais il en vaut pas la peine. Calme……….._

" …… pense……… "

_Goyle qui pense… c'est une nouveauté. Tiens, Ron a moins de mal avec Crabbe. Il s'est endormi._

" ………….que………………Voldemort……… "

_Ho t'engages pas sur ce terrain là avec moi…_

" … a eu raison de………………. "

**PAAAAAFFF !**

Non , Harry n'avait rien fait. Mais Draco s'était retourné, et avait enfoncé son poing dans la mâchoire du Serpentard, qui avait basculé en arrière sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Termine ta phrase, et t'es un homme mort, Goyle. " fit naturellement Malefoy.

Toute la classe se tourna vers eux dans un même mouvement de tête. Ron versait le contenu d'une potion dans le vide tout en fixant Harry, la bouche entrouverte d'incompréhension. Le silence n'eut pas le temps de s'installer, Goyle se releva, la face rougie par la colère. On aurait même pu voir des éclairs sortir de sa boîte crânienne vide. Il renifla bruyamment, et fit un signe de tête à Crabbe. Les deux montagnes furent maintenant côte à côte, en face de Draco et Harry, qui se sentirent soudain minuscules.

" Tu vas me la payer, traître.

- Traître ? Moi ? Je ne fais plus partie de la bande alors ? " fit Draco, des sanglots factices dans la voix.

Goyle saisit sa baguette magique, qui se trouvait près du chaudron. Harry réagit plus vite et pointa la sienne sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

" Non… c'est pas une bonne idée. On va oublier tout ça et…. "

Goyle fit craquer les os de ses articulations, suivi de près par son ami.

" ….. recommencer depuis… hum…… on va recommencer depuis le début ? "

Hermione , qui serrait fort sa baguette, prit la parole, la vois tremblante.

" Vous n'allez pas vous battre… pas maintenant. Et pas ici. Vous êtes stupides. Vous allez avoir des problèmes. "

Goyle la fixa longuement, ayant vaguement l'air très constipé, mais non, il réfléchissait. Il lâcha enfin.

" Il n'y a ………………. Pas de ……. Moment…… idéal pour faire souffrir………….. Potter. "

La baguette de Crabbe était pointée sur Harry. Juste deux mots à prononcer, et Harry Potter ne serait plus. Et bizarrement, contrairement à ce qu'il éprouvait quelques jours plus tôt , il n'en avait pas envie.

Crabbe laissa tomber la méthode trop révolue de la baguette magique, et s'était décidé à utiliser son poing. Il le lança dans la figure de Harry, mais celui ci l'esquiva en se baissant vivement, faisant au passage tomber sa baguette magique on ne sais ou.

" Fl…………….ut …… " s'écria Goyle.

Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et lança rapidement un sort :

" PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! "

Pendant ce temps, Crabbe poursuivait Harry dans toute la pièce, lançant de temps en temps un sort, faisant exploser quelques bocaux. Harry failli trébucher, et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

" Alors , mon gros, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? "

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de décupler la colère de Crabbe. Ils faisaient toujours le tour de la classe, personne n'osait s'interposer entre un Harry le Survivant, et un Crabbe Pur Bœuf. Il s s'insultaient mutuellement, allant même jusqu'à se servir des poings pour certains. Harry fut bientôt coincé entre le mur et une montagne de muscles.

" Tu vas payer, Potter. "

Harry ferma les yeux , attendant avec une certaine appréhension le poing de Crabbe, qui ne s'écrasa jamais dans sa figure. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et entendit un cri rauque. Draco s'était approché par derrière et s'était agrippé au cou de Crabbe, ne touchant plus le sol , il était ballotté de droite à gauche par cette énorme chose repoussante, qui tentant de se défaire du blond en remuant les hanches et en battant bêtement des bras.

" Malfoy ! Mais… Mais descends de l ! "

Harry se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Malgré la gravité de la situation, à savoir Draco se faire écraser lamentablement par un Crabbe rouge de colère, il émit un rire joyeux.

" Ca te fait rire ? haleta Draco.

-Ouais, assez. "

Pansy Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors qui s'étaient réfugiés au fond de la classe admiraient la scène. Hermione était partie chercher un professeur, pour éviter toute tuerie.

" Lache……….. moi…………………………… enfl…………….ure. "

Harry saisit sa baguette, qui était tombée à quelques mètres de lui, et s'exclama en désignant Crabbe :

" STUPÉFIX ! "

Crabbe s'effondra en avant, provoquant un énorme BOOM digne d'un cartoon. Draco se releva , haletant et en sueur. Il s'appuya à la table pour ne pas tomber. Puis il reprit soudainement son air supérieur, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'approcha de Harry, époussetant d'un revers de la main sa cape.

" Attaque toi à des gens de ton envergure, la prochaine fois, Potter. Je serais pas toujours là pour te sauver. "

_Ho si Amour… tu pourras toujours compter sur moi…_

Harry soupira en hochant la tête et se plaça près de Malefoy, face aux deux classes. Il voulut prendre la parole, juste pour leur dire que qu'il pensait de tout ça. Ron tenait fermement Zabini par le col, s'apprêtant à lui enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac, et à lui faire le plus grand mal, de nombreux élèves étaient dans la même situation.

" Bande d'abrutis. "

Draco se tourna vers lui, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

" Voldemort est vivant. On est en pleine guerre. Et vous, vous perdez votre temps avec de stupides querelles. Il nous manipule tous. TOUS sans exception. Vous voulez voir crever vos amis à cause d'une connerie ? Parfait. Mais ne venez pas chialer après ça, par pitié. Car ce sera votre choix. Du moins si vous continuez à vous comportez comme ça….

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Zabini. Qu'on se donne tous la main, qu'on fasse une ronde autour de la terre ? Jamais on verra un Serpentard et un Gryffondor travaillant côte à côte. Tu penses qu'on a choisi ça ? La moitié d'entre nous est destinée à devenir des Mangemorts. Et tu penses qu'on nous demande notre avis ?

- Putain mais réveillez vous ! Draco a fuit son camps. Il a tenu tête à Voldemort .Et si vous êtes aussi courageux que vous le dites… vous choisiriez vous même la vie que vous voulez mener. Sans ramper aux pieds de personne. Je vous demande pas de vous aimer…ça ferait un peu trop 'série B'… laissez tomber. Mais au moins. Comportez vous comme des adultes. Faut apprendre à grandir vite pour survivre ici. Essayez, ça vaut le coup.

-Et devenir aussi paumé que toi ?ricana Pansy.

-Ouais … possible. Mais moi, j'ai conservé ma dignité. Tu peux en dire autant ? "

Pansy baissa la tête, honteuse.

" C'est comme ça que vous détruirez le monde magique. On est la nouvelle génération de sorcier. Ne l'oubliez pas. "

Draco avait arrêté d'écouter au moment ou il avait entendu son prénom dans la bouche de Harry. Et il avait fondu.

Le blond grimaça, pas pour le speech de Potter, non, mais parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit Ron s'approcher et examiner la blessure à l'épaule, qui avait été causé par une explosion de bocal. Il effleura l'épaule du brun en examinant sa peau, et Draco se retenait de ne pas lui arracher la main.

" Tu devrais aller vois Pomfresh. "

Il ne regardait pas Harry dans les yeux, il avait honte lui aussi.

_Non mais matez moi ce boulet de roux… il regarde Harry ! Pas dans les yeux, heureusement. Ses yeux sont rien qu'à moi. Et le reste aussi. Mais il le sait pas encore, le roux. Et il le saura sûrement jamais._

" Hé bien, que s'est-il passé ici ? "

Tonks avait fait irruption dans la pièce, suivie par une Hermione paniquée.

" On a maîtrisé la situation " s'écria Neville.

La journée se déroula sans incident… Ce qui était plutôt rare en ce moment, lorsqu'on sait qu'au moins une dizaine de rixes éclataient chaque jour entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. Après manger, ils eurent une heure de botanique, ou ils durent dépoter des Fregazz, de charmantes créatures ressemblant à des sortes d'araignées faites de racines, qui se tortillaient dans tous les sens .Le soir venu, et comme d'habitude depuis une semaine, Draco et Harry se quittèrent devant le tableau de l'elfe.

" Ben bonne nuit Potter. "

Draco commença à s'éloigner, lorsqu'il entendit :

" Tu m'a sauvé… peut-être pas la vie, mais au moins la mâchoire. "

Draco rit légèrement et fixa le brun, et comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'il contemplait ce regard emeraude, son cœur se serra.

" Ouais. "

_La réponse universelle._

" Je te le revaudrais. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi… hésites pas à me le dire. "

Harry sourit nerveusement, et se passa une main dans ses cheveux, remettant en place quelques mèches égarées. Il ne pensait pas être un jour aussi tendu en face de Malefoy. Il se retourna et commença à s'enfoncer dans un couloir, mais Draco fut plus rapide et le retenu par le bras.

" Attends Potter.

-Quoi ? "

Draco n'en savait rien, rien de ce qu'il voulait dire, rien de ce qu'il allait dire. Il baissa les yeux en serrant les poings, jurant contre lui même.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher un simple 'bonne nuit', il sentit la main de Potter sur sa nuque, le forçant à approcher son visage. Il sentit l'âme de Potter à travers ses yeux verts. Il sentit les lèvres de Potter posées doucement sur les siennes. Il se sentit défaillir, dû s'agripper aux hanches d'Harry pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il sentit la main de Potter caresser son dos. Et il sentit l'odeur peu familière du Paradis.

.

A suivre.


	4. Juste un peu d’incompréhension

**Juste un je-ne-sais-quoi. **

.

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Draco… ni Potter… ni… Je me rend soudain compte que ma vie est pathétique ! Merci le disclaimer ! Donc, point à moi mais à Déesse Rowling.

Resumé: Draco et Potter, Potter et Draco…

Note de l'auteur : La quatrième, oui… Hé, vous savez quoi, j'ai 17 ans Heureuse mooa. Du coup, j'en ai écris un peu plus que je ne devais, en cadeau de mon anniversaire à vous, mes coquinous Niark… allez, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que si la branche est trop fragile, l'oiseau tombe.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Saael': Holaaa! Holaaaa! Holaaaaa ! (je holate en solo pour t'acclamer). Merci pour la review, et merci de m'avoir expliqué qui vous étiez, jeunes gens qui partagez le même corps. T'as fait SES, tu veux pas recommencer ? Mais c'est tropppp fort l'Eco :D Avec Bourdieu et son habitus et le marché monétaire et ses amis… ho que de bons souvenirs… Encore merci, et et retour de bisous à vous tous

Sarah Elisabeth : Mon English aussi il sucks :D So, i'll répondrais simplement : Thank you :D

Onarluca : Ho ben merci beaucoup. Ca fait plaisir de savoir que ma petite histoire plait, et ça me motive.

blurp3 : Merci :D Il l'a pas regardé dans les yeux, parce que il avait honnnte… vu que Harry a fait son speech sur leur comportement puéril ! Bouhhh…

zaz : éh éh… tu veux savoir si il est gay ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Maisss nonnn, il l'est pas. Et Crabbe n'est point débile ! Il est… un peu…lent…. C'est tout Merci pr la review !!

Lee-NC-Kass : Merfi J'espère que tu me détestes plus, pour avoir fait mourir Ryry dans un de mes one-shots. J'ai pas fait exprèèès :D Bon, ce soir je demande des explications à Winny… parce que à traîner à droite à gauche, il commence à m'énerver le p'tiot.

lani : Nonnn j'oublierais pas ce que tu viens de dire, ce fut fort enrichissant que tu me fasses partager ton avis sur cette merveilleuse phrase dit donc ! C'est vrai que Nicky , il avait peur de la dame… mais enfin en même temps elle était pas super mignonne, elle avait des gros yeux globuleux, genre Winny, elle me faisait flipper, j'étais fan de Nick, mais pas d'elle, ni de son marteau, et puis à chaque épisode elle cassait les coups de Nick, alors elle m'énervait un peu. Bon, en tout cas, merchi :)

céline402 : Merci beaucouuup ! Je sais pas combien de chapitres… peut être une dizaine. Vu que là, va commencer à y avoir quelques soucis, 'fin au prochain chapitre, 'fin…. 'fin… je la ferme

white wolf : La voilà La voilà La voilà!!!

Genevieve Black : Merci. J'espere que t'aimeras la suite, qui a mit du temps à arriver… éh éh…

Val : Merci Je savais pas que le bisou bisou allait faire fondre des gens… ça me fait bien plaisir :)

Zoo :Merciiii ! J'adore tes reviews, en plus tu trouves des fautes (oui, pour les yeux émeraudes, je me suis planté de pierre :D ri-di-cu-le , du coup je me suis dépêchée de corriger, alors merci) Hé oui, Ryry succombe… va peut être même succomber un peu plus, enfin je sais pas, on verra bien… peut être qu'à la fin du chapitre, il partira s'installer en Alaska élever des poules dans la ferme célébrité avec Tonton George & Massimo… on sait jamais. Il est tard, j'ai bu, j'ai 17 ans alors je commence à partir en sucette… Pour le dernier paragraphe, non, c'était juste pour pas répéter. Nicky POWAAAAAAAA ! Merci d'avoir medité, ça fait du bien de se sentir écoutée

Hannange : Merci :) V'la la suiiite. Pour la rapidité… je repasserais :p

tetedenoeud : Je te l'ai pas encore dit, mais j'adore ton pseudo :D. Merciii ! J'espere que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Cordelune : Merci Merci Merci ! Et encore merci Je publies pas régulièrement, surtout qu'en ce moment, c'est le bac, le boulot et tout ça alors j'ai pas le temps, c'est hoooorrible ! Je pense qu'il y aura une dizaine de chapitres. Encore merci !!

Je voulais aussi ajouter que j' m'excuse pour être lente baisse la tête , ché pas d'ma faute… alors monsieur l'envoyeur de mail pas très sympathique qui m'engueule parce que j'écris pas assez vite, et qui répond même pas au mien, silennnnnce ! Bon sinon, j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer après, donc je vais aller réfléchir à la suite et stopper cette note de l'auteur si passionnante et indispensable.

Merfi

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :** Juste un peu d'incompréhension. 

_Toc toc toc_

_J'ai rien fait de mal pourtant… _

_Toc toc toc_

_Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé… saleté de survivant._

_TOC TOC TOC_

_A m'allumer comme ça… ça devrait être interdit. Ho et puis merde ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, quand il veut, si il a envie de se barrer à la première occasion… y en a marre !_

_TOC TOC TOC TOC_

_Pfff..._

_« Putain Dray tu vas m'ouvrir ? »_

Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Zabini, qui avait l'air mécontent. Il souleva sa baguette et annula le sort qu'il avait effectué au préalable pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » grogna le jeune garçon. Il entra dans la pièce et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il se raidit et s'immobilisa. Draco Malfoy, allongé sur son lit, les yeux perdus on ne sait-ou… il avait l'air de réfléchir. A qui ?

« Ca va pas ? » fit-il, fixant son ami qui ne bougeait pas.

La phrase stupide par excellence. Non, ça n'allait pas, c'était évident. Draco se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en fixant le sol, trouvant peut être le parquet d'une immense beauté.

« Non. Ca va pas. » ajouta Zabini.

Il retira sa cape rapidement , et la jeta dans un coin.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il s'accroupit devant don ami et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Et il sut. Il avait déjà vu ce regard, cet air perdu, chez des tas d'élèves, jamais chez des Serpentards, évidemment. Et lui aussi arborait ce visage décomposé, ces yeux fuyants, y a pas si longtemps.

« Merde. T'es amoureux. » lâcha-t-il alors qu'un immense sourire l'illuminait.

Draco le fixa, avec un air de gamin suppliant :

« Ca se voit tant que ça ?

-Hé bien j'hésitais entre l'amour et la constipation… j'ai opté pour la première solution, fit Blaise, l'air songeur.

-Je suis foutu… » murmura Draco en enfouissant la tête dans ses mains.

Zabini hocha la tête et soupira bruyamment :

« C'est qui ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ? demande Malfoy en relevant les yeux.

-Bon… Tu vas au moins me dire comment il est ?

-Il est… pas là. Alors qu'il devrait y être. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai rien fait de mal ! »

Blaise leva les mains , histoire de calmer le blond qui tentait de se justifier.

« Explique moi ce qui s'est passé. »

La mine de Draco se renfrogna et il s'enfonça un peu plus au fond de son lit.

« Je bougerais pas d'ici tant que t'auras rien dit. Et je suis prêt à appeler Pansy pour qu'elle te fasse parler.

-Il m'a embrassé, fit Draco, hurlant pratiquement.

-Excellent… commença son ami.

-Et il s'est barré en courant !

-Moins excellent. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien ! Je suis pas un putain de médium ! s'exclama Draco, remuant les bras, comme s'il pensait que Blaise comprendrait mieux avec des gestes.

-Bien , bien… Il a peut-être eu peur ! fit-il remarquer.

-De quoi ? demanda Draco, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. J'ai changé, t'es d'accord avec moi ? Et… c'est lui qui m'a embrassé! Et il a bafouillé une excuse… j'y ai rien compris. Et il est parti ! Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! »

Zabini ricana. Le blond avait le don de ne rien comprendre.

« C'est peut-être pas de toi que vient le problème. Ca doit être nouveau pour lui… laisse lui un peu de temps, tu verras que ça en vaut la peine. »

Zabini esquissa un dernier sourire et s'empara de sa cape , avant de la jeter sur ses épaules.

« Ménage toi, t'as une de ces gueules… va prendre une douche. Demain matin, premier match de la saison… Gryffondor contre Serdaigle… Sois prêt à les insulter. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement et s'apprêta à entrer dans la salle de bain, la démarche lente et démotivée. Zabini ricana et s'immobilisa, Draco se tourna et le questionna du regard.

« J'espère que Potter sait que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. » fit le jeune homme avant de sortir de la pièce. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? _

Potter remontait tranquillement les marches qui menaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il avait quitté Malfoy il y a à peine une demi heure.

_Je l'ai embrassé. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Une poignée de main, ça aurait suffit…Un… 'merci de m'avoir sauvé les fesses'… mais non, il a fallut que je le fasse… éh merde ! _

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de son dortoir, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour tenter d'être discret.Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il vit Ron assit sur son lit, les bras croisée…houlaaa…

« Ou t'étais ? »

_3h, début de l'interrogatoire…_

« Dans… les … couloirs.

-Tu sors sans moi maintenant ? Je pensais qu'on était amis, si t'as un problème, tu dois m'en parler, fit sèchement Ron, fusillant son ami du regard.

-Mais j'ai aucun problème ! Ecoute…

-Alors pourquoi tu étais avec Malfoy ? coupa le roux. Tu sais, le chevalier, le complètement cinglé, ben il nous a dit que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs la nuit… toute l'école est au courant. On est plus assez biens pour toi, c'est ça ? Tu préfères te faire traiter comme un chien par lui plutôt que de rester avec tes vrais amis ? Putain, Harry, réfléchi ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont penser s'ils te voient avec un mangemort?

-Que va penser qui de quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, preuve qu'il n'appuyait pas les dires de son ami.

-Les gens ! L'école ! Tout le monde ! T'es Harry ! Tu dois pas te comporter comme ça! Tu peux pas !

-… Tu sais quoi ? Lâche moi. Je commence à en avoir marre d'être fliqué sans arrêt. Je vais aller faire un tour… histoire de ma rafraîchir les idées.»

Harry claqua la porte de la chambre, laissant là un Ron abasourdi. Un énorme sourire vint s'imposer sur son visage. Il se sentait mieux…Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, et sortit de l'école. Le vent lui fit du bien. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour du lac, il faisait bon… une légère brise vint caresser ses cheveux , il réfléchissait à tout… à rien… au banc qui se trouvait devant lui, à s'asseoir sur ce banc… à s'endormir sur ce banc…

« Harry ? »

Potter ouvrit un œil , et le referma immédiatement, agressé par un violent rayon de soleil. Une silhouette se tenait devant lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière, par impatience.

« Harry Potter. » murmura une voix.

Il grogna et se redressa, avant de se frotter vigoureusement les yeux. Tiens, il s'était endormi.

« Salut Luna. »

Il regarda autour de lui en s'étirant, une belle journée qui s'annonçait.

« Tu as dormi sur un banc. » fit remarquer la jeune fille en fixant Harry d'un mauvais œil. Elle tenait une couronne de marguerites qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et répliqua naturellement :

« Avais envie de dormir à la belle étoile…

-Tu sais, fit Luna en s'asseyant aux cotés du brun. Tout le monde te cherche.

-Je devrais peut-être retourner au château alors, répliqua Harry.

-Pourquoi ? fit naïvement Luna

-Ben…commença le brun, avant de s'arracher la mâchoire dans un long bâillement. Hummm…. Parce que tout le monde me cherche !

-Ho ils te cherchent ? Tu ferais mieux de rentrer alors. Moi je vais rester ici. »

Harry sourit une fois de plus et s'apprêta à se lever. Et il ne sut pourquoi, ni comment, mais ces quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche :

« J'ai embrassé Malfoy. »

Luna fixait les ondes du lac en hochant la tête. Elle paraissait rêveuse, comme d'habitude, elle avait abandonné sa couronne de fleurs et jouait maintenant nerveusement avec son collier fait de sortes de coquilles d'escargots, des Escartouilles pour être exact, des sortes de limaces fluorescentes qui avaient, et c'est important de le préciser, le pouvoir de détaler aussi vite qu'un lapin. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, intéressée par un oiseau qui déchiquetait un morceau de toast. Harry la fixait maintenant, attendant une quelconque réaction.

« Je l'aime bien, s'écria-t-elle soudain , faisant légèrement sursauter le jeune garçon. Il écrit de belles chansons. Tu connaissais 'Weasley est notre roi' ? Hé bien c'est de lui.

-Tu penses pas que… c'est mal ? fit le brun, un air craintif sur le visage.

-J'ai embrassé Blaise Zabini. Tu trouves ça mal toi ? rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

-Non. Mais c'est pas pareil… soupira le brun.

-Si. C'est la même chose pour moi. Peut-être pas pour les autres. Mais les autres… c'est les autres, toi, t'es pas les autres. Si je devais m'intéresser à leur regard, je ne serais pas Luna, tu serais pas toi… ce serait frustrant.

-Et ce serait une énorme perte » fit modestement Harry en bombant le torse.

Luna sourit de toutes ses dents en se tournant vers Harry, et reprit instantanément un air serieux.

« Je crois aussi. Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer, ils te cherchent. »

Harry sourit de gratitude, et se leva , s'étirant toujours. Il lança un dernier regard à Luna, et elle était maintenant en transe devant une noix qu'elle avait sorti de son sac. Le brun enfonça ses mains dans les poches et commença à retourner au château :

« Tu l'aimes ? » questionna le jeune fille en levant les yeux vers Harry.

Le brun se tourna, et bizarrement, il n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Ca ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, après tout , c'était Malfoy…

« J'en sais rien mais… je l'apprécie. Et tu aimes Blaise ?

-Ben… je l'ai juste embrassé pour qu'il me donne le reste de ses dragées, mais il a viré au rouge et il est parti, et il m'a laissé les bonbons. Je pense qu'il a pas apprécié. J'espère que tu réussiras à répondre à ma question, ça pourra t'aider. Pour la suite de l'histoire.

-Oui… je pense aussi. A tout à l'heure.

-A bientôt Harry Potter. »

Il marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du château, la tête baissée et les mains dans les poches. Il sentait que cette journée n'allait pas être la meilleure. D'abord, il avait embrassé Malfoy… et le pire c'est qu'il s'était enfui en bredouillant des excuses minables. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait fait ça, il savait juste qu'il avait apprécié. Même beaucoup. Passer ses doigts dans les cheveux fins du blond… sentir ses jambes s'engourdir, sa vue se troubler à cause d'un simple baiser. C'était plutôt agréable. Et c'était la première fois, celui avec Cho ne comptait pas, il n'avait rien à voir. Oui, il avait aimé.

« Espèce de putain de Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

_Encore une dispute … et vous savez quoi ? Cette voix me dit quelque chose, comme c'est étonnant. Encore en train d'insulter Hermione ! Mais merde, il peut pas la lâcher 2 minutes ?! Il était pas sensé avoir chang ? J'entre dans le hall du château pour tomber nez à nez avec un Malfoy rouge de colère, d'une Pansy bien à l'abris derrière lui , en face de Ron & Hermione, calmes et décontractés. Je suis sûr qu'il les a encore provoqué… j'en ai marre. Sincèrement._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Hermione se tourna vivement, elle paraissait calme mais un de ses sourcils vibrait anormalement sous la nervosité. Son visage s'illumina.

« Harry on te cherchait…

-Partout, je sais, qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit le brun , s'avançant vers ses amis mais déviant légèrement du coté de Malfoy.

-Rien, Malfoy fait encore des siennes, soupira Ron en désignant le blond du menton.

-Toi tu vas fermer ta gran…

- Silence Malfoy ! » coupa sèchement Harry.

Draco leva les yeux vers le brun, l'air interrogateur :

« Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu la fermes. Tu lâches Hermione !»

Le blond fixa Potter, une lueur de défi dans le regard, mais ce n'était pas du tout son état d'esprit. Il était jaloux de cette… Granger. Et il s'écrasa. 3 mots, 'tu la fermes' et il avait sentit son estomac se contracter, le poids du monde retomber sur ses épaules.

« Viens, fit-il à Pansy.

-Hé! Mais il t'a manqué de respect là! » s'écria la jeune fille, prête à se servir des poings contre Harry.

Et Harry aurait prié Merlin pour que le blond se jette sur lui, le frappe, le détruise. Mais Draco eut une tout autre réaction. Il leva les yeux vers le brun et toute sa déception pouvait y être lue. Il poussa légèrement Pansy devant lui, et ils remontèrent tous deux les escaliers lentement.

« Il s'est laissé faire ! » s'écria Ron, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

En effet, c'était louche. Harry ne quittait pas le blond des yeux, le regardant monter dans sa salle commune. Il ferma les yeux, son cœur tentait vainement de s'extirper de lui, et c'était douloureux. Il avait vu Malfoy insulter Hermione, et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Mais le regard que lui avait lancé le blond… dénué de tout ce qu'il y avait trouvé ces jours ci, remplis de déception. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et c'était pire que tout.

« Hé ben, vieux, je suis fier de toi ! fit Ron en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami, qui sursauta violemment.

-Je…

-Alors là, quand je vais raconter ça aux autres ! T'as réussi à le dresser ! Comment t'as fait ?Tu vas devenir un héros ! Enfin… plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Non ! s'exclama Harry, la voix cassée.

-Nan quoi ? »

Harry soupira et hocha la tête… le roux l'énervait sérieusement. Luna les avais rejoins mais Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop perdu dans son esprit, à ce moment, très en désordre.

« S'il a dit non, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu racontes ce qui vient de se passer à toute l'école, réfléchis un peu, il faut savoir être modeste dans la vie et ne pas se vanter de tout. »

Elle passa devant Ron et claqua la langue , avant de lui passer une main dans les cheveux rapidement.

« Un jour, tu pourras comprendre. » Puis elle entre dans la grande salle, la démarche chaloupée, dû à tous ses bouts de tissus multicolores qui pendaient en une sorte de jupe, pas vraiment conforme à l'uniforme de Poudlard, laissant un Ron abasourdi.

« J'en suis pas si sûr » murmura Harry en souriant.

Et Harry se rendit dans les vestiaires pour son match, mais la motivation n'y était pas vraiment. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de… ho, les Serpentards sont là aussi. Et pas de Draco en vue. Les gradins se remplissaient progressivement par des élèves de toutes maisons confondues. On donna le signal de départ, et le match commença. Tout ce qu'avait retenu Harry de ce match, c'est que tout d'abord, ne jamais jouer l'estomac vide, ne et ne jamais jouer avec l'esprit rempli de pensées portant sur un certain blond. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or, évidemment… une victoire de plus. Chouette…

L'équipe lui sauta dessus, ils paraissaient heureux. Il avait même senti des lèvres sur sa joue, et avait tourné la tête, pour constater la présence d'une Hermione écarlate. Tant mieux, 'je peux rentrer, maintenant', se disait Harry.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle commune, se faisant happer par Mc Gonagall assez énervée qui avait , depuis ce matin, cherché Harry… partout. On ne peut pas se permettre dans traîner dans le parc , la nuit, lorsqu'on s'appelle Harry Potter. Elle l'avait sermonnée, il n'avait rien écouté, et elle était repartie dans un bruissement de tissus. Il prit place à table, accompagné du reste des Gryffondors. Ils avaient prévu une petite sauterie après le repas.

« Félicitations Harry !

-Ho, merci Neville, fit le brun au jeune garçon joufflu qui venait d'arriver.

-Belle journée, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, belle journée pour passer la nuit devant un lac ! »rétorqua Hermione, un ton de désapprobation rythmant sa voix.

Harry sourit timidement et baissé les yeux vers le plat de côtelettes de porc, avant de remplir son assiette de tout ce qui traînait sur la table.

« Il a passé la nuit dehors ? demanda Ginny.

-Oui, tous les profs l'ont cherché…J'ai même vu Rogues dire à Dumbledore qu'il fallait le retrouver au plus vite.

- Miooone ! s'exclama Ron. Laisse Harry tranquille, après ce qu'il a fait, et après ce qu'il a dit à Malfoy, il a bien le droit de…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit à Malfoy ? demanda Parvati, qui avait passé sa tête entre Ron & Neville.

-Il… commença Ron.

-IL est là et IL aimerait qu'on cesse de parler de lui comme si IL était ailleurs ! » coupa Harry.

Il exprima un 'umpff' d'indignation et replongea son attention dans son assiette.

« Désolée Harry » fit honteusement Ginny, qui reçut en retour un sourire de la part du brun.

« Excuse nous Harry… c'est… Malfoy, il m'a mis dans tous mes états. » soupira le roux.

_Ben voyons…_

« Comment ça ? fit Neville, abandonnant sa bouchée de pomme de terre pour avoir des précisions.

-Il a pas eu de bol aujourd'hui ! Il est venu nous demander si on avait vu Harry. Crois moi, on a pas attendu de se faire insulter et on a pas été tendres avec lui, et après ça, Harry est arrivé et…

-Humpf… pardon ? fit Harry en relevant les yeux, manquant de s'étouffer.

-Ben… t'es arrivé et…

-Qu' est ce que tu voulais dire par 'on a pas été tendres' ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

-Il nous a demand'ou est Potter' blablaaablaaa, il donnait même l'impression de se faire du souci pour toi… et Mione lui a demandé si son maître… 'fin… vous-savez-qui lui avait ordonné de te trouver ou… un truc dans le genre. Et là, il l'a lâchement insultée… et t'es arrivé.

-Vous lui avait dit ça ? s'exclama Harry, manquant de basculer en arrière sous l'effort monumental qu'avaient fourni ses cordes vocales. Vous lui avez vraiment dit ça, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait , c'était savoir où j'étais ? » ajouta le brun, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Il repoussa son assiette, et se leva sans accorder le moindre regard à ses amis. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il avait eu tort. Il avait pas été tendre avec Malfoy, lui non plus… alors qu'il n'avais rien fait de mal pour une fois. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il sortit de la grande salle d'un pas décidé, ignorant les appels de ses… amis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Et une feuille de plus tombe de ce putain d'arbre. Comme quoi, on peut plus avoir confiance en personne, même les feuilles se barrent…L'arbre est pas assez bien pour elle , c'est ça ? Espèce de garce ! Elle l'aurait jeté un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Elle en aurait eu marre de ses branches et ses cheveux peroxydés, elle l'aurait abandonné pour un buisson avant même d'avoir bien appris à connaître le pauv' vieil arbre, un buisson avec une poitrine, ou une connerie dans le genre, et le pauvre arbre se retrouvera seul, comme un con, au milieu de ses amis arbres bien feuillus. Saleté de feuille… et il…. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?_

Draco observait le paysage de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il passa une fois de plus sa main dans les cheveux, qui faisait penser légèrement à une broussaille, avec des épis par ci par là, à force d'être triturés. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir où était Harry… y avait rien de mal à ça. Mais évidemment, l'autre l'avait insulté, avait même prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Il aurait pu être impressionné si elle n'était pas totalement dénuée d'une vraie personnalité. Oui, Harry avait pris sa défense, Harry s'était laissé embrasser par Miss Granger. Sur la joue, certes… mais il devait y avoir quelque chose la dessous… il avait toujours pensé qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble, mais il était bien trop occupé à se forcer à haïr pour tenter de retenir sa feuille.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

« Laisse tomber Pansy. Pas envie de t'insulter aujourd'hui, alors va-t'en. » murmura Draco, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Le silence lui répondit, il se sentit bien seul tout à coup…

« Pansy ? »

Le blond, ne recevant pas de réponse, se tourna vers l'intrus, qui n'était autre que…

« Potter. Comment t'as fait pour entrer ?

-Payé 5 gallions à un grand abruti…Je dois te parler.

-Aucune envie de discuter » fit sèchement Draco en détournant son regard.

Il fit un sourire gêné , là , perché au milieu de la pièce, contemplant Draco dont les jambes pendaient maintenant au dessus du vide, et qui admirait le paysage.

« Je suis désolé. »

Ces trois mots semblent avoir un bienfait inexplicable, et même sur Draco, car il sentit sa peine s'alléger.

« Je sais qu'ils t'ont… insulté. Qu'elle t'a parlé de Voldemort, alors que t'es pas… à son service. Je sais qu'elle t'a vexé. Mais faut la comprendre, tu l'as toujours insultée… tu nous a toujours detesté. Elle aurait pas dû faire ça, je sais, mais j'étais pas au courant, je t'assures ! Sinon, je t'aurais jamais parlé comme ça.»

Progressivement, il s'avançait vers Draco, et celui ci restait silencieux. Son air renfrogné ne disparut pas, il ne répondait pas. Il sentit une main toucher son épaule, mais n'allait pas en rester là.

« Retourne avec la siliconée alors, elle doit avoir plein d'autres choses intéressantes à te raconter. »

La main de Potter retourna brusquement au fond de sa poche.

« Hermione ? Mais non, je suis pas…

- Remarque, j'peux pas t'en vouloir.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu devrais m'en devoir ? T'es jaloux ? »

Malfoy se leva d'un bond, se trouvant nez à nez avec Harry. Il paraissait énervé, s'il on en jugeait par sa respiration saccadée, ses narines qui enflaient et rétrécissaient à vue d'œil.

« Alors là, enlève toi tout de suite cette putain d'idée de ta tête. Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux !hurla-t-il en ponctuant ses syllabes de grands gestes.

- Si , tu l'es, rétorqua Harry en haussant un sourcil, l'air amusé.

- Admettons, et alors ? fit Draco . Ca ne changerait rien de toute façon. J'ai compris, je me métamorphose en blonde à forte poitrine, je me fais appeler par un de ces prénoms stupides… Laly ou Kelly… Junky…pffff… et t'as vu ses fesses ? On pourrait y faire entrer un car de Japonais… Non, franchement, je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Enfin… c'est pas mes oignons, tu tripotes qui tu veux… »

Il contourna Harry et se jeta sur le canapé de sa chambre, attrapant au passage un livre sur 'La magie noire à travers les âges' , un livre qui sortait d'on-ne-sais-ou. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il continuait à fixer la place où se trouvait le blond, semblant pensif.

« La petite sauterie va commencer.» fit sèchement Draco, signifiant au brun que la conversation était terminée. Mais lui ne voulait pas en rester là.

« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry d'un air naïf en se tournant vers le blond.

Celui ci, qui ne suivait absolument pas une seule ligne de son livre, mais dont les pensées était fixées sur le 'putain de survivant', releva les yeux et articula sèchement :

« Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? demanda Harry, s'avançant d'un pas vers le canapé.

- Tes amis t'attendent.

-…je suis sensé te gifler à quel moment ? Réponds juste à ma question. Pourquoi est ce que tu viens de me faire ta petite crise ? »

_Une crise ? UNE CRISE ? Ha…. Si je me retenais pas, je crois que je lui dirais ses quatre vérités à ce… d'ailleurs, je pense que je vais pas me retenir. Yen a marre !_

Le blond jeta son livre sur la table basse , tout en restant assis, joignant les mains et croisant les jambes calmement… peut être pour se porter bonheur.

« Tu veux tout savoir ? »

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes, puis acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

« Bien ! Parce que t'es Harry. Parce que t'es tout ce que j'ai, tout ce qui me retiens ici. Parce que si je devais me passer de toi, autant que je me jettes immédiatement dans la gueule d'un dragon. Parce que j'aime tout chez toi, même ta gueule de bon samaritain. J'aime ton attitude, tes gestes. T'es le seul , l'unique qui me donne envie de continuer à me battre. Parce que t'es Harry, le Harry, courageux, absolument et à 100% loyal, habituellement ça me répugne, mais toi … t'es Harry. J'aime ta tête de déterr le matin, ta tignasse noire, j'aime ton sourire , timide et coincé, j'aime tes lèvres, accueillantes, ça devrait être interdit... Je suppose que tu m'as jeté un sort… ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais je t'aime … saleté de Potter.

-… »

Harry fixait le blond d'un regard perçant, littéralement bouche bée, il avait l'impression de tout comprendre maintenant, tout. Il n'avait rien à dire, se contentait de rester là, immobile. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes de plus, puis baissa les yeux devant l'air infantile de Draco, qui le regardait comme un gosse qui fixerait un bonbon. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire…

« Il fut un temps ou le survivant avait plus de répartie. Maintenant, je crois que je vais aller me cacher quelque part, et plus réapparaître d'ici un an… ou… »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Alors il s'approcha de Draco et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur, le fixant dans les yeux, toujours, il passa une main sur la joue du blond et murmura :

« Je crois que tu vas ruiner ma réputation de bel hétéro, Malfoy. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, ce qui frustrait Draco, il en voulait plus, tout de suite. Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celles du blond, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, qui savait juste que Potter était maintenant à lui. Il approfondit son baiser, dévorant les lèvres du blond, remarquant au passage que Draco le voulait autant que lui, si l'on en jugeait pas leur excitation… remarquable. Il s'agrippa à ses épaules pour ne pas vaciller en arrière, explorant cette bouche tant désirée. Il sentait les mains de Draco s'insinuer dans sa chevelure, descendre sur ses épaules… remonter... Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Draco, manquant d'air, stoppa.

« Tu vas louper ta petite fête » gémit-il à Harry, sa bouche se trouvant à quelques deux centimètres de l'autre.

« On a tous ses priorités » murmura Harry, mettant fin à la conversation. Il attrapa le lobe d'oreille de Draco et le mordilla, provoquant un grognement qui faisait vaguement penser à celui d'un Scrout pendant la période des amours. Draco se releva brusquement, et , sans se lâcher, ils basculèrent sur le lit du blond, avec Draco à cheval sur Harry, évidemment…Les mains se promenaient le long de leurs deux corps brûlants de désir, comme pour se découvrir un peu plus. Draco se recula quelques instants, laissant à Harry la possibilité de retirer son tee shirt, découvrant une peau pâle, un corps frêle… Il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, les yeux remplis d'une extrême douceur, un air que personne n'a jamais vu dans les yeux d'un Malfoy. Harry sourit et approcha son visage de celui du blond, prêt à se donner entièrement…

« Tu vas pas le regretter ? » demanda Draco avant de se laisse embrasser, ressentant le besoin de savoir que le Gryffondor n'allait pas l'abandonner le lendemain matin.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui sourit et l'enlaça, enfouissant la tête dans la nuque du blond. Il murmura un 'jamais' et lança un sort d'insonorisation.

Quiconque passait à coté de la chambre du préfet cette nuit là n'entendit pas les râles , les soupirs de plaisir qui s'en échappaient. Et tant mieux… ils en auraient été choqués.

.

A suivre.

_J'ai 17 ans :D C'est bon, je vous lâche… que le dieu Franklin la tortue qui savait compter deux par deux et lacer ses chaussures veille sur vous, jeunes gens_


	5. Juste un… ho… mon…Dieu

**Juste un je-ne-sais-quoi.**

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Draco… ni Potter… ni… Je me rend soudain compte que ma vie est pathétique ! Merci le disclaimer ! Donc, point à moi mais à Déesse Rowling. 

Resumé: Draco et Potter, Potter et Draco…

Note de l'auteur : Tchouk Tchoukkkk c'est wam que v'là. Après avoir été privé de mon petit pc chéri pendant un certain temps, j'vous poste mon p'tit chapitre… sûrement l'avvvant dernier. Et je sais toujours pas comment ça va finir, c't'histoire, si vous preferez une happy end, dites le moi, je me ferais une joie de tous les faire mourir un par un :p Peace love and chamois d'or à tous.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Onarluca : Merci , merci , merci. Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Manehou : Voalaaa :)

Céline402 : Merci infiniment ! Moi aussi j'adore Luna… j'aime lui faire dire n'importe quoi :D Bizzzzouz à toi aussi,

Lani : Mouahahahahaha :D Mais Franklin il a la classe ! Bon, Lily, elle me saoule… chpeux pas la blairer celle là. Non, sérieux, j'ai envie de lui jeter des petits piquants dans les yeux. Mais chpeux pas, à cause de l 'écran. En tout cas, Merci ! et Merci…

Zoomalfoy : Holaaaa jeune reviewer pro ##

Ravie que ma chtite fic te plaise, ravie de t'avoir fait rigoler… pourtant à la base, ça devait être un truc plus sombre, mais je suis un peu partie en sucette là. Enfin… on verra. Mais MERCI BEAUCOUP. Remplacante de Trelawney ? Hum… ché pas… vais aller voir ce que Winny et Massimo en pensent, et chte recontacte. Mais sincerement, Merci.

Tete de nœud : Merciii ! Bon je voulais faire hurler Ron au début… mais enfin… tu verras.

Lee-NC-Kass : Si la fic va finir mal ? Ben en fait, j'en sais encore rien. J 'hésite… Pour Winny, tout va bien. J'ai vu Nicky Larson et Boy George la semaine dernière, et ils m'ont expliqué que Winny traversait une mauvaise periode… enfin… Bourriquet s'est tapé la maman Kangourou, alors il est un peu dévasté. Bon. J'arrête là. Merci, et

Zaz : Merchiiiii ! V'là la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Phern : Merci, et merci

Saael' : Hé ben moi chuis fan du Collège Fou Fou Fouuuu. J'aime bien le gang des beaux gosses. Merci bcp, plein de bisous de moua à toutes tes personnalités.

Merci tout le mondeuh… la prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier, alors je me demande encore comment il va finir. Happy End ? Pas très Happy End ? Yoda seul le sait .

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Juste un… ho… mon… Dieu.

.

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard. Le lac n'avais jamais été aussi étincelant, l'eau était ballottée au bon grès du vent, les feuillages glissaient doucement sur la surface , menés par une douce brise, le parc n'avait jamais été aussi attrayant, les oiseaux n'avaient jamais été aussi chantants, Hagrid n'avait jamais été aussi grand, Dumbledore n'avait jamais été aussi barbu, rien n'avais jamais été aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant, un instant parmi tant d'autres, entre le jour et la nuit. Hagrid, devant sa cabane, s'affairait à préparer son cours de la journée en remettant en cage des minis lions à tête de colibris, un mélange étonnant. Il ferma la cage, il avait enfin réussi à tous les rattraper. Il s'épongea le front à l'aide de son immense main et sourit, dévoilant des dents jaunâtres, pleines de moustiques, le cours allait être passionnant. Luna Lovegood observait Hagrid, juchée sur un rocher, la tête sur les genoux, se demandant pourquoi ce grand homme était aussi grand, il avait sûrement du consommer trop de Frigatoins dans sa jeunesse, oui ça devait être ça. Blaise Zabini observait Luna Lovegood, bien à l'écart, pas caché, non… il était juste hors de la vue de Luna et de toute autre personne qui passait par là ,et se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire aujourd'hui pour l'aborder, les yeux rivés vers le ciel, cherchant sûrement la réponse dans les nuages. Dumbledore remerciait un Dobby souriant, qui lui avait apporté du thé, une casquette de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley sur la tête. Il lui avait proposé d'en boire un avec lui mais Dobby avait dit qu'il avait du travail, Miss Hermione devait l'interviewer pour son association, ce soir. Il devait se préparer, se mettre sur son 31, il en était tout excité. Pansy Parkinson remontait pour la quatrième fois sur sa balance, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, maugréant contre le Chocolat qu'elle avait ingurgité la nuit passée. Puis elle se dit qu'après tout, Draco l'aimerait même avec 2 kilos de plus. Ron Weasley réfléchissait , comme d'habitude, à la manière d'avouer à Hermione Granger qu'il était complètement fou d'elle, et Hermione Granger réfléchissait à la façon de faire rentrer autant de livres dans son sac, et elle était euphorique d'avance à l'idée d'aller interviewer un elfe de maison pour le faire parler de ses conditions d'existence, seul Dobby avait accepté. Ils se disaient tous, tous sans exception que la vie semblait belle aujourd'hui. Ils se disaient même qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé, comme s'ils venaient d'entrer dans un nouveau monde. Et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord, celui ci était bien plus beau. Enfin, le soleil se leva complètement et baigna la chambre du préfet des Serpentards d'une douce lumière.

« 'jour. » Tel avait été le premier mot prononcé le premier jour dans ce nouveau monde.

« 'lu ». Le deuxième mot.

Le premier avait été soupiré par le préfet des Serpentards lui même , en tenue d'Adam entre ses draps, serrant étroitement dans ses bras un jeune garçon, plongeant son regard d'acier dans deux grands yeux qui exprimaient, à cet instant, toute la douceur qu'on puisse imaginer dans un regard…et même un peu plus.

Le deuxième mot, avait quant à lui été prononcé par le garçon qui a survécu, alias Harry Potter, qui fixait deux grandes soucoupes argentées en se disant que ce nouveau monde lui plaisait bien.

Draco resserra encore un peu son étreinte et déposa un baiser dans la chevelure noire en broussaille de Potter, qui , malgré lui, sourit timidement.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Harry avant d'émettre un long bâillement.

Le blond sourit et embrassa l'épaule du survivant qui dépassait des draps. Il se dit que ce nouveau monde n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien.

« Y avait un sorcier dans mon lit… assez intimidant… »

Définitivement, ce monde était bien mieux. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre lui, ce qui lui procurait un immense , un indescriptible sentiment de sécurité. Il se sentait simplement bien, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis … trop longtemps. Ca en devenait troublant. Il traça d'un doigt fin les courbes du visage du blond, remarquant au passage une légère cicatrice en dessous d'une oreille. Il l'avait remarqué, même occupé à mordiller cette oreille. Et Draco adorait ça. Son regard… il était nouveau , lui aussi. Il s étaient durs, d'un bleu métal tranchant, violent…un regard glacial, effrayant. Il s'était changé en un regard suppliant, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il pouvait perdre Harry à tout moment.

« On est pas sensés se lever et aller en cours ? fit Harry en tournant la tête vers l'horloge suspendue en face du lit, s'éloignant inconsciemment de quelques centimètres de Draco.

-Techniquement… et dans l'immédiat… oui, fit douloureusement Draco.

-Deux heures de Soins aux créatures magiques. T'aimes ça , non ? demanda Harry avec un air assez coquin qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-En fait, oui. »

Il surprit Harry en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du brun, resserrant son étreinte en passant un bras autour de ses hanches par la même occasion. Il stoppa le baiser, arrachant un grognement de protestation au jeune homme.

« Mais je suis trop occupé à jouer le rôle du petit con arrogant pour l'avouer, lâcha-t-il

-Et tu joues ce rôle à merveille, avoua Harry.

-Merci, soupira-t-il en frissonnant et levant les yeux au ciel. 17 ans de carrière derrière moi… »

Harry eut un sourire triste.

« Toi aussi, t'es doué… pour jouer la jeune pucelle effarouchée. Je te pensais pas aussi… bestial, ajouta le blond.

-Je l'avais jamais fait avant cette nuit, avoua Harry.

-Je sais.

-Je le savais…j'étais pitoyable, c'est ça ? soupira Harry, grimaçant.

Draco éclata de rire. Sous l'air renfrogné de Harry, agrémenté d' un délicieux coup de coude dans les côtes, il se calma. Il souriait toujours lorsque Harry, les bras croisés, maugréa :

« Y a rien de drôle ! C'est la peur du débutant…

-T'as été parfait, fit sincèrement Draco.

-Ho… »

Il se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, et Draco eut la naïveté , pendant un instant, de croire qu'ils allaient rester cloîtrés ici toute la journée, à… jouer aux dominos, évidemment.

« Je dois y aller. »

Harry se défit rapidement des bras du blond, dont les yeux se firent plus durs, et sauta du lit. Il s'empara de ses affaires et commença à enfiler son pull, devant un Draco songeur.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Harry réussit enfin à trouver le col de son pull, et ressortit sa tête avec difficulté.

« On va en cours, c'est le principe de l'éducation.

-Non. Je veux dire… qu'est ce qu'on va faire… après ça ? »

Harry lissa nerveusement son pull sur son torse mince et pâle, observant le blond qui attendait une réponse. Il voyait entièrement de quoi voulait parler Draco… il voulait savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire… Maintenant. Après cette nuit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant les yeux, et entendit un léger soupire déçu de la part de Draco.

« J'en ai aucune idée. »lâcha Harry en relevant les yeux.

Draco se redressa et se drapa des couvertures.

« Bien, Harry Potter. Voilà ce qui va se passer. A midi, où que tu sois, je viendrais… c'est quoi l'expression déj ? Te rouler un patin ? Ho c'est si vulgaire…»

Harry tenta de répondre, que nonn , fais pas ça, je t'en prie, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Mais le blond ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.

« Nt nt Potter… tu t'en tireras pas comme ça.

-Mais… commença Harry.

-Tu tu…

-Je…

-J'entends rien.

-Mais t'es …

-Allez sors de ma chambre maintenant, je dois prendre une douche.

-J'y crois pas ! Tu me vires en plus. »

Draco empoigna le drap et le noua autour de sa taille. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il était pudique, le jeune. Omnibulé par le torse parfait de son Serpentard, Harry ne vit pas ses lèvres atterir sur celles du blond. C'était comme un réflexe maintenant.

« A tout à l'heure » fit Draco en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Harry bondit et tenta d'attraper le blond pour le raisonner, mais il se trouva nez à nez avec la porte de la salle de bain, que Draco avait consciencieusement fermé à clé.

« Draco ! DRACO ! » hurla-t-il en martelant la porte de ses poings.

Le bruit du jet d'eau le nargua, ce fut d'ailleurs la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

--------------

Potter descendait la pente qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid. Il n'avait pas encore vu Ron, ni Hermione, ils devaient déjà être en cours… en fait, lui aussi devrait y être , il n'était en retard que de 37 petites minutes. Soudain, il se baissa et ramassa un objet qui encombrait le passage… un exemplaire du chicaneur. En couverture, la guitariste des Bizzar' Sisters s'affichait en compagnie de Fudge, sur un yacht en pleine mer… nus tous les deux.

« Salut Luna. » fit Harry sans lever la tête.

« Chalut » répondit une voix qui provenait d'en haut… bien en haut.

Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille, assise sur le rocher qui mastiquait un morceau de réglisse.

Elle descendit d'un bond et se baissa pour attraper son sac à bandoulière, une espèce de masse de velours bleue ciel. Elle la passa sur son épaule et sourit timidement au jeune homme, qui lui tendait son magasine. Il remarqua que toutes ses dents étaient teintées de noir.

« T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de faire l'amour. »

Harry aurait été choqué de cette réflexion, les jours précédents. Mais plus maintenant…Il lui rendit son sourire. Avec des dents blanches.

« Blaise t'observe de là-haut.

-Je sais. Tu sais, hier j'ai trouvé une pomme de terre qui te ressemblait, si on la tournait un peu. Je lui ait même dessiné une cicatrice. Tu as couché avec Draco ?

-Oui. Et t'as a fait quoi de la pomme de terre.

-Ho… intéressant. J'étais sure que vous alliez le faire un jour ou l'autre ou même aujourd'hui. Je l'ai jetée au fond du lac pour nourrir le poulpe. Il s'est régalé. C'était comment ?

-Il a dû apprécier. Le poulpe… C'était... J'en sais rien. C'était juste… parfait.

-Je vois. Hé bien je suis contente pour toi , Harry Potter. Je vais aller voir Blaise, pour le faire rougir un peu. Je le trouve pâle. »

Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner, le vent s'engouffrant dans sa masse de chevelure blonde. Puis il se dit qu'il était vraiment temps d'aller en cours. Il manqua de trébucher sur une masse, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien par terre. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Hagrid tenter d'expliquer à ses élèves, par de grands gestes et des sourires qui se voulaient rassurants, que cette grosse chose velue à tête d'oiseau n'allait pas les attaquer. Personne n'y croyait. Même pas Hagrid lui même.

« Harry ! » gronda doucement Hermione. "Ou étais-tu passé?"

« Ho tu sais… entre ici et là bas… un peu partout… j'aime bien ton pull. C'est neuf ? »

Seamus s'approcha d'eux , les yeux exorbités.

« Harry, t'as bu ? Tu m'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-L'alcool, c'est mal. Non, je suis juste un peu… gay. »

Ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement.

« Moi qui pensais que notre survivant national était devenu alcoolique. » fit Ron.

« Approchez les enfants. Ha, Harry, tu es là, c'est bien » fit-il tandis avec un sourire rassuré. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les Razmaë. Qu'est ce qu'un Razmaë, me direz-vous. Hé bien il s'agit simplement d'un… »

« Harry ? » fit Ron au jeune homme qui s'extasiait devant une famille de mille-pattes, se disant que … quand même… ça faisait beaucoup de pattes.

« Ui ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Absolument, et toi ? fit le brun en se tournant vivement vers son ami.

-Ben bien… je voulais savoir, si… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Harry, l'air résigné, le coupa.

« Tentes ta chance.

-Quoi ?

-Avec Hermione. Je veux dire… si tu le fais pas maintenant, tu vas le regretter. Tu vas devenir une sorte de larve qui s'apitoie sur son sort en pensant qu'il aurait dû dire à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et moi je pourrais pas venir te remonter le moral, du moins pas tout le temps, parce que j'aurais un métier et des obligations, un chien , et tout ça. Alors je te le demande sérieusement, tentes ta chance. Par pitié. Dis lui. »

Il avait terminé sa tirade en haussant le ton, et entendit les gloussements de Parvati, suivis de près par ceux de Lavande, et le tout agrémenté des gros yeux d'Hagrid.

« Désol » murmura Harry en fixant honteusement le demi-géant.

Ron le fixa d'un air exagérément stupide :

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Ne sois pas stupide… tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Je disais donc, … qu'est ce que je disais ? Ha oui ! Ne vous approchez pas trop des Razmaës, du moins pas trop près, parce qu'ils sécrètent… »

« J'y songerais » fit Ron avec un sourire.

« Bien. » conclut Harry. Il se décida enfin à se plonger dans le cours d'Hagrid.

--------------

Draco n'était pas apparu au cours d'Hagrid. Seamus avait maugrée qu'avec un peu de chance, il était parti refaire sa vie en Irlande , à élever des moutons avec Voldy. Mais sincèrement, ça semblait peu probable.

Ils remontèrent tous dans la grande salle, le dîner allait être servi.

Il était midi.

Il était là. Il discutait avec un groupe de Serpentards.

Il lui avait dit qu'à midi, il serait là.

Et qu'est ce qu'il devait faire, déjà?

Hooo… mon… Dieu.

Harry devait sortir de la grande salle absolument, avant que le blond ne le voit et ne vienne l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Il tenta de s'enfoncer dans la masse d'élèves qui entrait dans la salle, à contre sens, bousculant du coude ceux qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

« Hé Potter , t'as l'feu aux fesses ? » s'exclama Zabini qui avait saisi les poignets du brun pour l'empêcher de sortir de la salle. Harry suppliait le garçon du regard, de le laisse partir.

« La ferme Blaise, ou je parle à tout le monde de ton caleçon 'petit cœurs' si mignon. » enfonça Luna avec un sourire. Blaise se tourna vers elle en maugréant, et Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se faufiler entre Blaise et Luna, et enfin passer cette saleté de porte.

Non, il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.

Il ressortit enfin de la masse de capes et de baguettes, pour trébucher sur le pied d'une élève de première année qui avait murmuré un 'excusez moi Monsieur Potter'. Il effectua un admirable vol plané et resta là, à savourer sa réussite.

« Monsieur Potter… » siffla une voix traînante.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, toujours allongé sur le ventre. Il pris appui sur ses deux mains, lascivement, et sourit au professeur.

« Bonjour Professeur » fit poliment Harry à Snape, tandis que la dernière floppée d'élèves entrait dans la grande salle, et que la porte se refermait sur eux. Il ferma les yeux et soupira longuement de soulagement.

« Vous ne prenez pas part au repas ? » demanda le maître des Potions et désignant du menton l'imposante porte.

« Je… pas très faim. Je vais me relever maintenant. »

Il vit une main l'aider à se relever, celle de Snape. Etonnant. Il la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

« Je commence à prendre racine, Potter. »

Il empoigna sa main, aussi effrayante de blancheur soit-elle , et se redressa enfin.

« Merci » lâcha-t-il en époussetant sa cape. « Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je ne me sens pas très bien » ajouta-t-il avec une mine exagérément dépitée. Il ajouta un salut de tête et contourna son professeur dans l'intention de remonter.

« Monsieur Potter » entendit-il.

Chiotte Chiotte Chiotte…

« Oui Professeur ? » fit Harry en se tournant.

« J'ai réfléchi à votre… tirade, de l'autre jour. »

Harry baissa la tête honteusement. Oui, il avait insulté son professeur de quoi déj ? D'abruti ? En fait, il n'en avait pas honte.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser pour ce que je vous fait subir… à vous et vos camarades. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que vous n'aviez pas tout à fait tord. Pour une fois. Et sachez que je ferais preuve, à l'avenir, de plus de discernement. Mais vous ne valez toujours pas mieux qu'un scrout à pétard, selon moi. Bonne journée Monsieur Potter. »

Harry sourit en voyant l'homme s'éloigner et entrer dans la grande salle.

----------

« Alors … ils sont ensemble. » fit remarquer Ron à la jeune brune tandis qu'il voyait Blaise et Luna s'embrasser timidement à la table des Serpentards.

« Apparemment, oui, fit Hermione. A moins qu'ils ne s'entraînent pour le prochain concours de plongée en apnée.

-En ap … quoi ? » coupa Ron en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer le concept, mais se ravisa.

« Laisse tomber.

-Ho je suis trop stupide pour comprendre, c'est ça ? » se vexa Ron.

« T'as tout compris, beau gosse, fit Draco, qui venait d'arriver. Vous n'auriez pas vu Potter, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Il grimaça de dégoût et ajouta 'hum… s'il vous plait ?'

« Mais qu'est ce que tu lui veux, encore ? » soupira Ron.

-RON ! gronda Hermione. Non, on ne l'a pas encore vu. »

Ron cracha un morceau de poulet, stupéfait. Il se tourna vers la brune et la fusilla du regard. Assez effrayant, d'ailleurs.

« Tu prends sa défense ?

-Il a été poli avec nous, on peut en faire autant ! » soupira Hermione.

Le regard de Draco allait d'Hermione à Ron. La tension était palpable entre eux. Tension sexuelle, bien évidemment. Il prit un air de tout ce qu'il y a de plus désintéressé et lâcha :

« Ho je devrais aller voir s'il est dans votre chambre alors… »

Mais déjà, ils ne l'écoutaient plus.

« Ha d'accord, alors sous prétexte d'un 's'il te plait' , on doit pactiser avec l'ennemi ! hurla Ron.

-Tu sais, t'avais raison finalement. Tu comprends rien ! »

Draco s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et tenta :

« Vous n' auriez le mot de passe de la salle des Gryffondors s'il vous plait ?

-Ben si je suis stupide, pourquoi est ce que tu restes avec moi ? Hein ?

-Y A DES JOURS OU JE ME LE DEMANDE AUSSI ! » s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

Draco sourit et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, par impatience, les mains derrière le dos.

« Vous auriez… le mot de passe… s'il vous plait ?

-C'EST CA ! VA T'EN ! J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI DE TOUTE FACON !

-AUCUN PROBLEME !

-Le… mot … de passe, s'il vous plait ? »

Hermione se leva précipitamment, et Ron en fit de même.

« SI C'EST COMME CA, JE TE LAISSE !

-PARFAIT !

-… mot… passe… s'iouplait…

-ADUS CATURIX ! hurlèrent simultanément les deux amis, les visages déformés par la fureur.

-Merci ! »

Et le Serpentard s'éloigna, sifflotant.

« EN FAIT JE VAIS FINIR DE MANGER. Et… et je m'en irais après, fit Hermione, sa voix se brisant sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Et tu vas aller ou ? demanda Ron calmement.

-J'irais…avec mes amies.

-Mais elles sont inintéressantes, tes amies.

-C'est vrai.

-Le mieux, c'est de rester avec moi. Tu sais, je suis stupide, c'est un fait. Et justement, je pense qu'il est acrimonieux et fortement pestiféré que tu t'en ailles . Pourquoi ? me diras tu. Hé bien il est expansif de comprendre que si tu t'en vas, le cours de la ridujy du tapelure sera en chute libre.

-Elle ne veut rien dire, ta phrase. Et ridujy du tapelure, ça n'existe pas, fit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

-Je sais… j'ai juste inventé ça pour que tu restes avec moi, fit Ron avec un sourire triste. Et d'ailleurs, t'as pas envie de t'en aller.

-Non.

-Bien. »

Ils se reprirent place calmement , bien décidés à terminer de manger sans interruption. Enfin, surtout Ron, qui est , comme tout le monde le sait, un estomac sur pattes. Il plongea son attention dans son assiette, et releva presque aussitôt la tête, les yeux exorbités.

« Mione !

-Oui ?

-On vient de donner le mot de passe de la salle commune à un Serpentard ! »

Ils courraient et courraient le plus vite possible, jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils s'imaginaient des tas de choses, la principale étant 'Malfoy torture Harry' . Ils en étaient certains. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre par quatres, haletants.

« ADUS CATURIX ! » hurlèrent-ils ensemble à la grosse dame.

« Vous devriez être dans la grande salle, les enfants.

-OUVREZ !

-Nul besoin d'hurler ! » fit-elle sèchement avant d'ouvrir le passage.

Hermione courut comme elle put jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry et de ses amis, suivie de près par un Ron rouge et en sueur. Au détour du couloir, elle manqua de trébucher mais s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et la referma aussitôt, les yeux exorbités.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Mione ! Ils doivent être la dedans !

-Hum… oui… ils y sont.

-Mais pousse toi ! On doit sauver Harry !

-Je ne pense pas que Harry… doive être sauvé. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, barrant toujours le passage de la chambre à son ami.

« HooooMonDieu ! » entendirent-ils tous deux.

Hermione ferma honteusement les yeux. Elle pensait que le roux avait enfin compris qu'Harry n'était pas en train de se faire torturer… du moins, pas comme Ron le pensait.

« C'est Harry ! C'est Harry qui crie ! Hermione ! Laisse moi entrer ! »

Il poussa légèrement son amie du coté et ouvrit brusquement la porte, bien décidé à sauver son ami des griffes du vilain Malfoy.

OO

Il la referma aussitôt.

Un ange passa… en fait, il s'agissait d'un troupeau d'anges. Dans un western, on aurait vu passer une pelote de paille devant le saloon. Le silence fut donc pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, on entendait nettement quelques bruissements de draps et des soupirs.

Ron se décida à lever les yeux vers Hermione, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il vit qu'elle paraissait amusée.

« Ca te fait rire ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, comme si le fait qu'Harry et cette saleté de Serpentard fassent des choses sur le lit du brun soit exclusivement de la faute d'Hermione.

« Ho… je ris pour ne pas pleurer » ironisa la jeune fille.

Ron soupira longuement.

« Et moi qui croyait qu'il avait des vues sur ma petite sœur. C'est pire que tout. Malfoy. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, Pansy, Cho, toi, ou même ma mère. Mais non. C'est un homme, et c'est Malfoy. »

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, et enfoui la tête dans ses mains.

« J'avais parié 10 Gallions avec Seamus qu'Harry finirait avec Ginny. Et je les ait pas, ces 10 Gallions. » sanglota-t-il. «Harry et Malfoy. Il ne m'en a même pas parlé. Et j'ai même pas la force d'hurler. J'ai épuisé toutes mes forces. Mais crois moi, il va m'entendre.

-Pourquoi ? Harry est heureux, c'est pas tout ce qui compte ?! Je croyais que tu le considérais comme ton propre frère. »

Un autre cri de plaisir raisonna dans la chambre des garçons. Ron repris sa tête dans ses mains. Hermione lui caressa doucement la tête, compatissante.

« Allez viens, je te paye une bièraubeurre. T'en a besoin.

-Non… j'en ai pas la force, fit le roux d'une voix anormalement rauque.

-Et du gâteau au chocolat. Celui qui vient de chez Mme Rosmerta.

-Celui avec le nappage super fondant ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Oui… et les pépites de chocolat blanc. Allez lève toi. »

Ils partirent main dans la main, Ron étant nettement en train de reprendre des forces, grâce à la promesse de gâteau.

« Merci Mione. Tu sais, si t'as envie de sortir avec Pansy, t'as le champs libre.

-Ferme là et avance… »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses joues, avec l'air d'un gamin surexcité. Elle rougit un peu, et ils disparurent au bout du couloir.

« Au fait, comment t'as fait pour entrer ? demanda Harry au blond, tandis que celui ci lui dévorait le cou.

-Weasley et Granger. Ils m'ont aidé.

-Ho…

-D'ailleurs, je pense qu'ils ont du me suivre lorsqu'ils ont réalisé qu'ils m'avaient donné le mot de passe. »

Harry se raidit et attrapa le blond par les épaules. Il souriait devant l'air paniqué du Gryffondor.

« Mais c'est affreux ! S'ils t'ont suivi et…et… »

Il remit son pull rapidement et bondit hors du lit. Il se jeta sur sa valise et commença à y fouiller.

« Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?demanda Draco. Si je peux t'être utile…

-Ma carte… ma carte… elle est là!

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de consulter une carte ? »

Harry vint se rasseoir sur son lit, la carte des Maraudeurs à la main. Il attrappa sa baguette et murmura :

'Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.'

Le parchemin se déplia lentement sous les yeux ébahis du Serpentard. Harry , toujours aussi tendu, parcourait des yeux la carte. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un point précis, il explosa de soulagement.

« C'est bon, ils sont dans la grande salle. »

Il sentit une langue taquiner le lobe de son oreille, des mains s'infiltrer un peu... partout, et ronronna. Il s'apprêté à s'abandonner, encore et encore… lorsque quelque chose sur la carte attira son attention. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un nom parmi d'autre, qui aurait dû rester à jamais un souvenir, faisait partie des vestiges d'une ancienne vie. Et ce nom prenait place dans la chambre de Draco.

Et là, il comprit.

A suivre.


	6. Juste la fin imminente

**Juste un je-ne-sais-quoi.**

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Draco… ni Potter… ni… Je me rend soudain compte que ma vie est pathétique ! Merci le disclaimer ! Donc, point à moi mais à Déesse Rowling.

Resumé: Draco et Potter, Potter et Draco…

Note de l'auteur : Le dernier… tamdadam…

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

Manehou : Vouala, tu vas le savoir.

Amano ai : Ho moi, j'aime bien ça ! Mais c'est vrai que c'était pas très sympathique de terminer comme ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre en vitesse, pour me faire pardonner

Lee-NC-Kass : Mais évidemment, c'est une fin... Bwuahhahaha… suspense… Winnie apprécie l'attention qu'on lui porte. Il vous fait des bizous tout collants. Merci encore de m'avoir reviewé, parce que ça m'a toujours fait super plaisir. Allez, pour la peine, j'vais alller écrire un OS qui fait chialer.

Onarluca : V'là la finnn ! J'espere que tu vas aimer... ça me ferais plaisir :D Merci d'avoir pris le tps de me laisser des messages, merci merci et merci.

Zick : Nannnn tu le sauras jamais ! (Enfin , si, dans ce chapitre...c'etait juste pour faire ma fausse autoritaire)

Tete de noeud: Merciiiii J'espere que t'aimeras cette fin…

Saeel' : Merci, c'est bien sympathique :) Hoooo oui, la fin était vilaine… je me suis enervée toute seule, me suis auto-flagellée et… nan là j'en dis trop. J'espere que t'aimeras ! Bye.

LN : O-O Waaah… j'ai bien aimé ta review. Me suis sentie toute gai. 'Fic à relire', ça veut dire que tu vas la relire ? Serieux ? Ho, on va relire ma fic !!!!! MERCI !!! Merci beaucoup !

Celine402 : Je vais te dire un secret dans le creux de la tempe… nan plus près… plus près… aïeeuhputain pas trop près quand même ! Moi non plus je savais pas qui c'était, parce que y avait plusieurs possibilités… mais tu le dis à personne, sinon je perdrais ma crédibilité d'auteur ) Voilààà j'ai écrit la fin rapidement, j'espère que ça va te plaire !!

Love-spike : Merci beaucoup :p Je pense point que ce soit Sirius... enfin je sais pas...

Zaz : Chte comprends. V'là la souiiiite, j'espere que ça va te plaire. Par contre, pour ta question, j'en ai aucune idée. Faut que je me relise les livres, moua…

**En gros, merci tout le mondeuh. A ma prochaine fic... D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous pensez, globalement, de mon style, de l'histoire, pour que j'ai une idée de ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ça m'aiderait bien :D**

**J'vous fais des bisous, mes coquinous… Et encore merci.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Juste la fin imminente. 

« C'est impossible »

Le brun fixait la carte comme si, à tout moment, il allait voir le nom s'effacer et ne plus jamais réapparaitre. Mais non, il restait là, à vagabonder dans la chambre de Draco. Il déglutit difficilement. Il savait enfin ou était passée sa cape d'invisibilité, il savait pourquoi Snape, et même Hagrid, se faisaient du souci pour lui. Il savait qui passait furtivement, toutes les fois ou Draco et lui exécutaient leurs rondes dans le château. Ils se méfiaient tous de quelque chose. Et ce quelque-chose, Harry le coanissait. Mais c'est impossible.

« Qu'est ce qui est impossible, Harry ? » fit Draco avant d'arrêter de mordiller toute la surface, chaque centimètre carré du cou du brun.

Harry se leva d'un bon, fixant toujours la carte. Dos à Draco, il ne voyait pas que celui ci était inquiet, et s'interrogeait. Harry fit volte face, et sourit nerveusement.

« T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-Je crois que… à part le fait que je me tape la Belette dans les coins sombres, j'ai rien à te cacher. » répondit Draco, l'air faussement songeur. Harry sourit nerveusement.

« On a pas fait de ronde, hier soir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, en effet. Et … ?

-Il faut qu'on la fasse, maintenant.

-Potter ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'exclama le Serpentard en se levant rapidement. Il vint se placer devant Harry et posa une main sur sa joue. Harry frissona et leva les yeux douloureusement, avant que le blond n'ajoute un : « Dis moi ce qui va pas. »

Harry baissa les yeux encore une fois sur la carte de maraudeurs.

« Je pense pas que ce soit grave. Je dois aller vérifier quelque chose… t'as qu'à m'attendre, je serais pas long.

-Oui, et Goyle est le prochain ministre de la magie. Je t'accompagne, au moins.

-Non ! Tu restes ici » coupa sèchement Harry.

Il s'approcha à reculons du meuble ou se trouvait sa baguette, l'attrapa fermement et la pointa sur Draco.

« Je suis désolé. STUPEFIX ! »

-----------

« Harry et Malfoy… La sale fouine se tape mon meilleur ami. La fouine, et Harry. Harry et la Fouine. Harry le zoophile.

-Tu peux le répéter encore une bonne centaine de fois, ce sera toujours aussi vrai. » fit remarquer Hermione en attrapant une poignée de cerises. Ron ne cessait de répéter ces mots depuis qu'ils étaient redescendus dans la grande salle. Il commençait à l'énerver, mais juste un peu.

« Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie , Miss-je-me-fou-que-mon-meilleur-ami-se-tape-une-vulgaire-fouine. » fit sèchement le roux.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ho Merlin… Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi terre à terre ?

-Je le suis pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es choqué qu'Harry soit avec Malfoy, mais au moins, il est heureux, lui. C'est tout ce qui importe, Harry nous sourit, il nous parle, il a même sautillé un peu, ce matin.

-Et il a recommencé à chanter sous la douche. Il a une jolie voix, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Ron.

-Exactement… enfin, je dis pas ça pour le son de sa voix sous la douche , je n'ai jamais entendu le son de sa voix sous la douche, je ne l'espionne pas sous la douche…

-Merci, Mione, je suis au courant. »

Hermione sourit en Ron ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce sourire valait toutes les cuisses de poulet , aussi délicieuses soient-elles, du monde. Alors il s'arrêta de manger, et fixa Hermione dans les yeux. Celle ci haussa les sourcils, gênée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. J'te regarde, c'est tout. T'es magnifique. »

Hermione eut un léger sursaut et rougit furieusement.

« C'est le poulet qui te monte à la tête…

-Probablement. Tu veux venir faire un tour dehors ? »

-----------

La première chose qu'Harry vit en entrant dans la chambre de Draco fut sa cape d'invisibilité, jetée là par terre. La deuxième chose fut un homme aux cheveux blonds, lisses , prenant place près de la cheminée. Il fixa dans les yeux l'inconnu qui feuilletait la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé ce ramassis de stupidités, siffla l'homme sans détourner son regard des pages de la Gazette. Le mois dernier, ils ont annoncé la mort de 19 mangemorts. Ils se trompaient. Seuls 18 mangemorts ont péri sous la baguette de Voldemort. »

Lucius Malfoy jeta négligemment la Gazette sur le lit de son fils et se mit à fixer Harry.

« Vous couchez ensemble, n'est ce pas? Ho, ne prenez pas cet air surpris, j'ai tout entendu. Je vous ait suivi, pendant chaque ronde… j'ai vu votre petit spectacle sur la tour d'Astronomie. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez cédé aussi facilement, Potter. Se retrouver dans son lit après deux petits baisers… je trouve ça pratiquement indécent. »

Harry , sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, leva sa baguette. Mais Lucius, s'attendant à ce que le jeune garçon lui jette un sort, expédia un 'expelliarmus' bien senti. La baguette d'Harry vola jusqu'à atterrir derrière le lit, il contempla son envol avec des yeux paniqués.

« Nt Nt Monsieur Potter. Je parle, vous écoutez.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Tout le monde vous croyait mort ! s'exclama Harry.

-Non Mon Bon Potter. Le Maître a assassiné les traîtres, les empoisonnant lâchement » Il rit légèrement, un rire froid, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « Et il m'a aidé à m'échapper… il a risqué sa vie pour moi… j'ai été récompensé. »

Harry, la respiration saccadée et la peur transfigurant son visage, malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour paraître calme, demanda sèchement :

« Et maintenant, que voulez-vous ?

-Techniquement, et dans l'immédiat… vous tuer.»

-----------

« Tu crois qu'ils sont encore en train de le faire ?

-Faire quoi ? fit naïvement Hermione en se tournant vers son ami.

-Des dessous de plat en rotin, évidemment, ironisa Ron. Mais non ! A ton avis , ils font encore des cochonneries dans notre dortoire ?

-Sans vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je suppose que oui. »

Ron émit un grognement sourd et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Harry et Malfoy… »

-----------

Il fallait absolument qu'Harry gagne du temps, reste en vie le plus longtemps possible, au cas où une âme charitable passerait par la et lui sauverait la vie.

« Voldemort ne veut pas s'en charger lui même ? demanda-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

-Il est lent… bien trop lent. Il passe son temps à mettre au point des plans, des pièges à vous tendre. Mais au final, vous êtes toujours vivant. Et ça me dérange profondément.

-Parce que votre fils est amoureux de moi ? »

Lucius éclata d'un rire bruyant , devant un Harry surpris. Il reprit ses esprits, un sourire sournois toujours scotché sur ses lèvres minces. Non, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Le pauvre Potter délirait. Il caressa sa baguette du bout des doigts, et susurra :

« Nous ne pouvons pas aimer. Nous ne savons pas le faire. »

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui, mais ne fit pas un geste.

« Personne, vous entendez, personne ne sera assez parfait pour mon fils. Il vous a menti, voilà tout… vous deviez être un défi, rien de plus. Charmante ironie du sort…

-Vous êtes pathétique. »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire triste. Il avait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Mais soudain, il n'était plus sur du tout des sentiments de Draco.

« Etes vous tombé dans son piège ? Evidemment, puisque vous avez terminé par vous retrouver entre ses draps. Et vous avez pris ça pour de l'amour ?Demain, il vous aura oublié.

-Peut-être. Mais je n'aurais rien regretté. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce à coté de quoi vous êtes passé, en l'ignorant.

-Ho , comme c'est touchant. J'ai bien peur, mon bon Potter, que vous ne vous soyez fait… dans tous les sens du terme. »

Soudain, comme déchirant l'atmosphère lourde, un cri s'eleva :

« STUPEFIX ! »

Et Lucius Malfoy fut immobilisé , avant même d'avoir levé sa baguette. Harry soupira longuement et se tourna vers son sauveur.

« Blaise ? »

Le garçon acquiesça et sourit timidement au brun.

« Merci. » fit sincèrement Harry. Il reçu, en retour un sourire chaleureux.

-----------

« Je crois que je me suis fait à cette idée. C'est vrai quoi… Malfoy peut pas être si mauvais que ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Il prit place sur un banc, rejoint par Hermione.

« Uh uh… fit Hermione, feuilletant la Gazette.

-Si Harry a réussi à lui pardonner les insultes… les coups bas… tous ces détestables sourires… les heures de colle passées avec Rogues à cause de lui… sans oublier son putain d'air supérieur. Je suis sur que dans l'fond, il a un bon fond. Faut juste bien chercher… chercher au fond. Tu comprends ?

-Ca marche ?

-Quoi ?

-T'as réussi à t'en convaincre ? »

Ron renifla bruyamment, et fusilla du regard un élève de première année qui le dévisageait.

« Non. Je le déteste. »

-----------

La gifle avait raisonné dans tout le couloir.

Harry Potter, fermant douloureusement les yeux pour éviter les larmes de couler, se tenait là, désarmé. Peine perdue, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, laissant des empruntes de sel le long de sa peau blême. En face de lui, un Malfoy rouge de colère.

Après avoir immobilisé Lucius, Harry et Blaise l'avaient transporté jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Le corps immobile flottait à quelques centimètres du sol, pâle comme la mort, un teint propre aux Malfoy. Malheureusement, au détour d'un couloir, ils avaient rencontré Draco. Il avait fixé le corps de son père, et avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire ou dire quelque chose, Draco l'avait giflé.

« Espèce d'abruti ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir !? »

Le regard d'Harry se fit implorant, et Blaise baissait les yeux sur le carrelage. Harry approcha sa main du visage de Draco, mais celui-ci la repoussa violemment. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. C'en était trop…

« Tu m'as laissé là bas. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour aller jouer les héros. Bravo, Saint Potter. T'as gagné. T'as failli mourir, mais ça on en a rien à foutre, surtout pas toi ! Tu sais de quoi il est capable ? Nan, t'en sais rien ! Il aurait pu te tuer ! »

Une dernière larme perla le long de la joue d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux , tremblotant.

« Je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes… fit-il doucement.

-T'en fais pas. Je m'inquiéterais plus jamais pour toi. Tu veux jouer les héros ? Parfait. Mais compte pas sur moi pour te féliciter.» Il jeta un regard au corps de son père, le dégoût visible sur son visage.

Il fit volte face, et commença à s'engouffrer dans le couloir d'un pas décidé. Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait mille lames de poignard sur toute la surface du corps… un Doloris eut été plus doux. Chancelant, il posa une main contre le mur pour ne pas basculer. Il jeta un dernier regard à Draco , un regard humide, perdu, et sanglota doucement.

« Mais je t'aime… » avait-il murmuré.

Blaise releva la tête, et regarda longuement Harry. Draco avait réussi… il avait réussi à se faire aimer par le survivant. Et maintenant, il lui en voulait pour avoir failli le perdre. 'C'est dingue' pensa le jeune garçon. Comme on a toujours besoin de tout compliquer. Mais entre un Malfoy et un Potter, rien n'allait jamais être simple. Mais il ne fallait pas baisser les bras pour autant. Il bomba fièrement le torse. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

« Aller vient, Potter. On a une ordure à livrer à Dumbledore. »

-----------

« Alors beau gosse, t'as plus rien à dire ?

-La seule chose qui me vienne à l'esprit, pour l'instant, se résume à 'Harry & Malfoy, Beurk'. »

La pierre de Ron réussit enfin à exécuter un magnifique ricochet sur la surface du lac, il leva les bras en signe de triomphe.

-----------

« Hé bien hé bien… Lucius Malfoy. »

Dumbledore fixait le corps de Malfoy Senior avec des yeux ronds. Comme les autres, il avait pensé que Voldemort l'avait lâchement assassiné. Harry , l'air absent, fixait Fumseck. Blaise s'était chargé de raconter toute l'histoire au directeur. Blaise remarqua que tous les cadres étaient pleins à craquer. Tous les personnages s'étaient réunis dans le bureau, et contemplaient le corps immobile du blond.

« C'est une surprise… Une sacrée surprise. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ?…

-Il a dû utiliser la porte, comme tout le monde. » supposa Blaise.

Dumbledore observa Harry et fronça les sourcils. Il ne l'avait pas vu aussi perdu depuis bien longtemps.

« Merci Monsieur Zabini. J'accorde 150 points à Serpentard, pour avoir aidé votre camarade. » Il s'approcha de la porte et la désigna, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire amical. « Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. »

Blaise fit un signe de la tête, reconnaissant, et sortit de la pièce. Harry sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte claquer. Il baissa les yeux sur Malfoy Sénior, toujours immobile , au milieu du bureau.

« Harry … s'il y a quelque chose dont tu aimerais me parler… »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, de toute façon. Il était maintenant sur des sentiments de Draco. Il devait le haïr.

« Non ,Professeur. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Dumbledore eut un sourire triste. Evidemment, il savait ce qui se passait, il avait toujours était au courant de ce qui se passait dans son château. Enfin, mis à part la venue de Lucius. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, et ce qui te tracasse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je t'ai vu sourire, ces jours ci. Il paraîtrait même que tu recommences à chanter sous la douche. »

Harry lui lança un regard étonné.

« C'est Mimi Geignarde qui m'en a informé, fit il en lissant sa longue barbe, le regard pétillant. Bien… Tout ce que j'ai pu remarquer, c'est que… tu revis. Grâce à lui. Alors ne le laisse pas filer. Ne te soucies de rien, juste de lui… et surtout… ne pars plus jamais à l'aventure, seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard. » Son regard se fit faussement dur, et il ajouta : «Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. » Son sourire amusé lui enlevait tout semblant d'autorité. Et sa crédibilité.

Malgré l'était l'esprit du brun, un sourire vint s'imposer sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, tu peux y aller alors. »

Le brun fit un clin d'œil à Fumseck, qui grignotait une Chocogrenouille.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prêt à s'en aller sans demander son reste. Et lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, il se tourna vivement.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

-----------

« T'as remarqué, on a passé une demie heure, sans s'engueuler, fit Ron d'un air songeur après avoir regardé sa montre.

-Ho… non, j'y avais pas fait attention. Ca tient du miracle.

-Ui… ça peut peut-être marcher finalement, observa le roux.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas , se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Il s'était toujours demandé quel goût elle pouvait bien avoir. Et lorsque leurs langues commencèrent à se mêler doucement, il sut. Aphrodisiaque…

-----------

Harry avait encore en tête le rayon vert qui avait traversé la pièce. Ses tempes étaient prêtes à exploser et son cœur tentait vainement de s'extirper de sa poitrine. Le cri raisonnait encore dans sa tête. Un cri de fureur.

« Draco. » souffla-t-il en fixant deux billes bleu acier, sans vie…

L'expression de Draco était vide, l'air hagard. Il fixait le corps de son père, mort.

Tout avait été très vite. Blaise ne maîtrisait pas vraiment le STUPEFIX', et Malfoy senior s'était réveillé plus tôt que prévu, lorsque Harry s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau, pour tout dire. Il avait assommé Dumbledore par derrière, prêt à saisir sa baguette pour se débarrasser enfin d'Harry. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Draco, qui se tenait derrière la porte lorsqu'Harry l'avait ouverte, avais vu son père lever sa baguette en direction du brun, et avait murmura avant lui l'Avada Kedavra. Son père avait hurlé, un cri rauque, qui leur avait glacé le sang. Il était tombé là, à leurs pieds.

C'est ainsi que périt Lucius Malfoy, tué par son propre fils.

Draco fixait toujours le corps. Il ne savait pas quoi penser… Que pouvait valoir un assassin ? Pas grand chose… voir rien. Il ne valait pas plus que son père, après tout. Il avait tué, lui aussi.

Il leva les yeux vers Harry, son expression était indescriptible. Il avait l'air d'un gamin perdu, cherchant quelque chose pour s'y raccrocher.

Harry détourna son regard et s'approcha doucement de Dumbledore, prenant soin de jeter un coup d'œil à Malfoy Senior. On ne sais jamais. Le vieil homme souriait , même inconscient et avec une énorme bosse sur le haut du crâne. Harry se dit qu'il n'était pas si détestable que ça, finalement. Il passa une main sur le cou ridé du directeur, et sourit, rassuré, en percevant un pouls régulier.

« Il va s'en remettre. »

Draco pensa qu'il pouvait maintenant enfin prendre son destin en main.

Harry sentit deux bras possessifs passer autour de ses hanches et le serrer étroitement. Draco pressa son torse contre le dos du brun et enfoui la tête dans son cou, respirant au passage son odeur caramel. Harry pencha un peu la tête en arrière et pressa sa joue contre le blond, avant de poser ses mains sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime, Malfoy. »

Fumseck avala goulûment la dernière chocogrenouille , et fixa le paquet vide, apeuré.

-----------

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi Weasley me fusille du regard à chaque fois qu'il me voit ? »

Les deux émeraudes brillaient de désir, même quand le blond posait des questions stupides , ce qui arrivait couramment.

Il y a trois jours, Lucius Malfoy mourrait. Draco n'avait pas eu de problèmes, par la suite… après tout , ce n'était que de la légitime défense. Il avait tué un mangemort, il avait été felicité par Fudge lui même. Il avait même eu l'envie de vomir, quand ce gros tas lui avait tendu la main. Evidemment, il l'avait refusée, et à la place, il avait murmura à Harry un 'Tu viens, Amour, on a le nouveau matelas à tester.' Harry avait rougit furieusement… mais l'avait tout de même suivi, sous les yeux de Fudge. Il failli d'ailleurs faire un arrêt cardiaque. Insistons sur le 'il failli'… quel dommage.

Harry poussa le blond jusqu'à son propre lit, et le fit basculer en arrière. Il passa discrètement une jambe entre celles du Serpentard, et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, écartant doucement les pans de sa chemise.

« Parce que j'ai fait des efforts ! Tout à l'heure, quand Londubat l'a accidentellement aspergé d'essence de Soya, je lui ais passé un chiffon. Bon, d'accord, je me foutais de sa gueule comme pas possible mais… enfin…oh… mon… Dieu.

-Je t'en prie , appelle moi Harry. »

Il fit lentement courir ses lèvres sur le torse du blond, l'effleurant à peine, caressant au passage son ventre ferme. Il monta doucement en direction de son cou, et le dévora.

« C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un réussit à te faire taire, souffla Harry.

-Uh uh… oh… »

Le brun termina par un baiser aussi passionné que court. Le blond grogna.

« Alors, prêt à te prendre la raclée de ta vie ? »

Il sourit et effleura encore de ses lèvres celles du blond, sentant son souffle chaud, et sa respiration saccadée. Il s'agit juste d'un peu de désir… beaucoup, énormément, en réalité.

« DRAKICHERICHOUCHERIIIIIII ?

-Ho non… »murmura Draco en se passant lentement la main sur le visage.

Pansy entra dans la pièce sans toquer, dans sa robe rose bonbon.

« Dracochéri, le match va commenc… »

Sa phrase resta en suspend, Harry pouffa de rire, à cheval sur Draco, les mains caressant encore son torse…

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » sanglota Pansy.

Draco se redressa et attrapa les lèvres du brun. Pansy blêmit.

« On fait une ronde, ça se voit pas ? » fit Draco en serrant fièrement son Gryffondor contre lui.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

-----------

Côtes à côtes, et perchés fièrement sur leurs balais, deux anciens ennemis se chamaillaient.

« MALFOY !

-Oui, Amour ?

-Enlève tes sales pattes de l ! »

Malfoy grogna et retira sa main de la cuisse du brun.

« Mais ma main n'était pas sale, hier soir.

-Mas hier soir, j'avais aucun vif d'or à attraper ! »

Harry exécuta un virage extrêmement serré, pour se défaire de l'emprise du blond. Il cherchait des yeux la petite boule dorée, et si Draco continuait à le suivre, il allait le violer, là sur son balai.

Ron stoppa encore le souafle, et ses traits s'étirèrent un énorme sourire, qu'il destina à Hermione. Ca faisait exactement 3 jours qu'il n'avais pas prononcé un 'Harry et Malfoy', beurk'. Il faut dire aussi que les deux garçons étaient restés trois jours au département de la magie, à ressasser ce qui s'était passé.

Laissez moi vous dire que pendant ces trois jours, ils n'ont pas fait que parler.

« HARRY chériii… » hurla Zabini pour tenter de déstabiliser le brun. Celui ci sourit malgré lui, sous les yeux des autres joueurs qui ne comprenaient rien.

« ET POTTER A APERCU QUELQUE CHOSE ? JE CROIS QU'IL A APERCU QUELQUE CHOSE ! IL FIXE… les fesses de Malfoy ? Mais Silence , Colin !

-Si si si je vous juuure ! hurla une petite voix dans le micro.

-MONSIEUR CRIVEY!

-Pardon professeur » murmura Colin avant de se faire éjecter par le commentateur.

Harry avait bel et bien vu le vif d'or, bien plus haut. Il accéléra en levant son balai de toutes ses forces, et se retrouva bientôt au dessus des nuages.

Draco l'avait perdu de vue ! Il était occupé à fusiller Criver du regard, et Harry avait disparu. Il fit quelques toute et décida de s'aventurer un peu plus haut, lorsque le souafle passa devant lui à vive allure… un peu trop vite à son goût. La souafle alla directement s'encastrer dans les côtes de Ron, qui, déstabilisé, commença à chuter de son balai. Il tenta de s'accrocher à celui ci, mais les Serpentards qui volaient, nombreux, autour de lui l'en empêchaient.

« Mais Weasley, si tu crèves, ta pauvre mère aura une bouche de moins à nourrir ! s'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, d'une laideur inimaginable.

«RON ! » hurla Hermione des gradins. Elle s'était levée, tout comme ses condisciples Gryffondors.

Un Serpentard poussa énergiquement le balai du roux, et celui ci s'envolait de plus en plus haut dans les airs.

Les mains moites de Ron glissèrent sur la balai, et il le lâcha complètement, sous les éclats de rire des Serpentards.

Draco n'hésita pas, il accéléra jusqu'à se placer dans la trajectoire de la chute du jeune homme, et l'attrapa par le bras, puis le hissa sur son propre balai.

« Ho… non…

-Si tu veux, je te relâche, Weasley. »

Des 'haaaa' s'élevèrent des gradins, Hermione recommença à respirer.

« Je crois que ton balai s'est fait la belle.

-Repose moi à terre.

-Pas avant d'avoir discuté un peu, Weasley. T'es au courant, pour Harry et moi, n'est ce pas ?

-Par pitié, j'essaye de me sortir ça de la tête, alors ne me redonne pas envie de vomir. »

Draco dévia la trajectoire d'un cognard , envoyé sur Draco par le capitaine. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et continua à voler calmement.

« Je viens de te sauver la vie, nan ? Ca prouve que j'ai changé.

-T'as fait ça seulement parce que je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry, fit Ron amèrement.

-T'es perspicace. Et t'as intérêt à le rester. »

Ron soupira, mais il fut heureux de constater que le Serpentard commençait à redescendre.

« Parce qu'il a besoin de toi, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Je sais que l'idée d'Harry et moi… faisant l'amour comme des bêtes, un peu partout… sur le canapé, et … dans la douche… et tout ça… »

Draco parut soudain songeur, un sourire commençant à se dessiner sur son visage. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par un coup de coude.

« CA VA ! Merci ! hurla Ron.

-Ouais… enfin. Tu vas sûrement mettre du temps à l'accepter… t'as toujours été long à la détente.

-T'es amoureux de lui ? demanda Ron, craignant de déjà connaître la réponse.

-Absolument, répondit assez rapidement Draco.

-Ho… Merlin. Harry et La fouine. »

Draco rit légèrement et déposa Ron par terre. Hermione l'attendait déjà en bas, et le serra étroitement dans ses bras.

« Mione, je peux plus respirer » murmura Ron d'une voix étranglée.

« Pardon ! »

Scène étrange. Un Serpentard sauve un Gryffondor. Ils se tiennent tous les trois là en bas, alors que le match n'est pas terminé.

« Tu vas pas… essayer de rattraper le vif d'or ?

-Ho… je suppose qu'Harry l'a déjà. »

Hermione , d'un pas décidé, se plaça devant Malfoy et lui tendit une main.

« Merci d'avoir sauvé Ron. »

Elle sourit chaleureusement et Draco serra la main de la jeune fille, rien que ce petit geste lui paraissait immensément important dans ses relations avec les amis d'Harry. Hermione s'éclaircit plus bruyamment la gorge et se tourna vers le roux, l'air réprobateur.

« Tu n'a rien à dire à Malfoy ?

-Hmmm…non, rien de spécial.

-RON ! »

Le garçon baissa le tête et murmura quelque chose que personne ne comprit.

« Excuse moi, Weasley ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir entendu… »

Ron leva la tête, et lâcha enfin.

« Merci, la fouine.

-Hé! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Harry était perché au dessus d'eux, le vif d'or serré entre ses doigts.

« J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! Malfoy, tu me doit un strip-tease ! » fit Harry, euphorique. Il rougit à sa propre réplique.

Ron tomba à genoux et commença à sangloter, murmurant incessamment des 'Harry et la fouine' tandis que ses amis éclataient de rire.

« Qui doit un strip-tease à qui ? » fit Blaise en arrivant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Ron s'effondra à terre, Hermione tenta de lui caresser la tête en lui affirmant que 'tout allait bien, il faut juste que tu respires', Draco fixait Harry en se mordant la joue, se disant que .. waouh. Il est si sexy , sur un balai… Je ne préfère pas dévoiler les pensées d'Harry. Tous ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il est descendu , et , d'un pas décidé, il avait brisé sa réputation d'hétéro en renversant Malfoy et l'embrassant. Luna arriva en courant en affirmant haut et fort que ça y est , elle connaissait tout de la sexualité de Winny l'Ourson…

Tout avait changé. Grâce à quoi ? Juste un… je ne sais quoi.

**FIN**


End file.
